Whatever You Like
by TemarixKiwi
Summary: Sakura Haruno is not your average Medic Leaf Shinobi. She is a party animal. She went to clubs every night with her friends Ino and Kiba. She would dirty dance with some other guys and sing Karaoke. -Full Summary inside- Please R&R! ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is another ONE-SHOT, well Probably a chapter story, the way I look at it. So far the story for me is really good. It's a KankSaku Fic. I don't own the songs or the Anime. All rights go to T.I., 50 Cent, Missy Elliot, and Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Sakura goes to 'Club Rumor' and has a awesome time. Hangover's suck, and so does a pissed off Hokage. What she doesn't know is she gets to see a certain paint-wearing Sand Shinobi, And what?! He's staying at her house! During Naruto Shippuden.**

**Setting takes place 2 years after the Gaara rescue. Couples: KankSaku. Other Characters are shown minor. Naruto, and the others. Rated M for Language, Sexual Scenes, Nudity, and other shit like that...**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 18**

**Kankuro: 20**

**Kiba: 18**

**Ino: 18**

**I might make a sequel, but I am not sure yet. It depends on how this story goes and how many people like it. It is going to be a long ass story, the way I see it. Anyway! Enjoy, and remember R&R! :D**

**Songs used:**

**T.I.- Whatever You Like**

**50 Cent- Just A Lil Bit**

**Missy Elliot- Work It**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden **

**Creator: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Whatever You Like**

** Chapter 1: Club Rumor**

Summary:

Sakura Haruno is not your average Medic Leaf Shinobi. She is a party animal. She went to clubs every night with her friends Ino and Kiba. She would dirty dance with some other guys and sing Karaoke. She loved going to clubs and getting wasted. But tonight would be a different story. What she doesn't know as being the Hokage's apprentice, is that a certain Sand Shinobi is coming to Konoha for 8 months. Her life will change forever. She doesn't know what going to clubs does, or WHAT it does to people. But she has to watch what she does tonight, or it will turn into one night she will never forget. Enjoy the story! R&R! :)

* * *

The bright Sun hung over the village of Konoha. It shown through a window, in a messy room. A pink-haired medic awoke groggily, and annoyed. 'What time is it?' She thought. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and glanced at the clock. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" She yelled getting out, tripping over her boots in the process. She got dressed quickly in her usual attire except for some rearranges. She brushed her hair putting it in a high ponytail(Like Ino's but shorter), Quickly ate, then ran out the door and locked it. 'Damn! Of course, going to a club and getting wasted sure fucks up my day, even when I have to go to Lady Tsunade's office.' She thought. She mentally made a note, to #1: Smack Ino later, and #2: Watch how much she drinks. She made it to the Hokage's tower in less than 10 minutes. She was exhausted from using so much chakra to get her there. She said hello to Shizune and hurried down the hall, only to bump into a certain hyper-active knuckle-head ninja.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you- Naruto! Oh Hi! How are you?" She asked blushing.

Naruto had the biggest grin on his face. "I'm doing fine Sakura! Hope the same for you. Granny Tsunade looks pissed today. I wonder why." He said scratching the back of his head.

"That would be my fault." Sakura mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! Nothing! Just talking to myself. Hehe." She said quickly.

"Well, I better get to Lady Tsunade's office. See you later Naruto!" She yelled running down the hall.

"Huh? Oh, Ok then! Meet me and Shikamaru at 'Club Rumor' if you can tonight!" He yelled.

"I'll try! I can't promise anything though! I hope I don't have any work to do. See ya later!" She yelled disappearing around the corner.

"She's acting weird this morning. Oh well, probably just the heat. It is warm today. Ok then! Going out for Ramen!" Naruto rubbed his hands together and ran out of the building. That would have been expected. That's Naruto for you. ^_^''''''

Sakura hurried and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Another voice on the inside said. 'That isn't Lady Tsunade's voice. That's weird.' She thought. She opened the door to see Kankuro talking to Tsunade. She was surprised and confused at the same time. 'What is Kankuro doing here? I didn't know he was coming to Konoha. I would have known. Why didn't Tsunade tell me?!' She thought, then walked in. "Oh! Sakura! I didn't know it was you. You are 3 hours late young lady!" Tsunade said in a calm then harsh voice. 'Is she Bi-Polar?' Sakura thought. "I-I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. I was very tired and got home late last night." She said blushing and bowing to her master. "Yeah. Partying your ass off at 'Club Rumor' and having Kiba take you home!" She said glancing at her student. "I-I'm sorry. It was Lee's birthday. We celebrated early." She said taking a seat and looking out the window. "Ok. Nevermind. Ok Sakura as you know, you are going to be assigning missions to Team Gai, Team Kurenai, and well since Asuma is dead, Shikamaru's team will be going by themself's. Shikamaru is a Jonin now. So he can take care of himself and his team." She said sipping some of her sake. Sakura groaned. Then she snapped. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I HAVE TO ASSIGN DAMN MISSIONS AGAIN! WHAT THE FUCK! I ALREADY DID THAT YESTERDAY! GIVE ME A BRAKE! FUCK!" Sakura screamed and ran out the door, leaving a gaping Tsunade and smirking Kankuro behind. 'She didn't even notice me, or say Hi. Well Sakura, I will have to find you later and teach you a lesson.' Kankuro smirked at the thought. He starting liking Sakura after she saved him, and Gaara. He never got to tell her thankyou. "Um. Do you want me to go find her?" Kankuro asked. "No. She needs to burn off some steam. I have had her working like this for over a month now, and could see how tired she gets, and why she comes to work late. Then she finally snaps. I thought something like this would happen. I should give her a break. Well that settles this. She is off while your here. How long are you staying again?" Tsunade asked. Kankuro inwardly smirked. 'This going to be fun.' He thought. "8 months." He said. "Oh! Wow. Ok then. She gets a good brake from work." Tsunade said smiling. Then she heard someone coming. Sakura came back in. "I'm sorry Lady Tsuande, I-." "It's ok Sakura. I know I've pushed you too far, and I'm sorry. You will be off for 8 months, which is how long Kankuro here is staying. No buts either." She said. "I understand. Thankyou. Oh, and I'm sorry for not saying Hi Kankuro. My apologies." Sakura blushed looking down. Kankuro smiled. "It's ok Sakura. You don't have to be sorry. I'll be here for 8 months. There's no rush for saying Hi." Kankuro said. "I know, but your my best friend." Sakura said turning red as a tomato. Kankuro almost laughed. She was embarrassed. "Lady Tsunade, if it's not much to ask, I have a big house and it's only me, can I have permission to have Kankuro stay at my house?" Sakura was bright red now. Having asked that, she knew she had eyes on her the whole time. She almost fainted. "Well, it's up to Kankuro. Not me." Tsunade said. "Sure. Thankyou Sakura. I accept." Kankuro smirked at this. 'Bingo! Being at her house, only me and her is going to be fun. It's like a game of cat and mouse. I've found my prey.' Kankuro couldn't stop smiling. He was excited, and not on his face either, If you know what I mean.... "Ok then, Sakura and Kankuro you are dismissed." Tsunade said. They both nodded, bowed and were out the door faster than an athlete on steroids. They made it to her house in complete silence.

"Well, here we are." Sakura said unlocking the door and walking in.

"Holy shit Sakura! Your house is big!" Kankuro said looking around.

"Thanks, and are you going to stand there all night and freeze your ass off, or are you coming?" She said smirking.

He smirked back. "Sure I'm cumming alright. And tonight i'll make sure you do too." He mumbled smirking.

"What was that?" Sakura asked turning.

"Oh nothing. Just taking in how nice your crib is." Kankuro smirked.

Sakura smiled. "Oh wow. Now your acting Gangster Kankuro? I would have never known." Sakura giggled.

"Well you know, I'm the official and sexiest Pimp in Suna." Kankuro grinned.

Sakura blushed. "Well anyways, let me show you around the house, to your room, oh and I have a basemant for your puppets. I have lots of tools and other shit like that." She said turning and walking.

Kankuro followed her through the house. "Ok. Here is my room, and I have a spare room, but I am afraid at night of someone breaking in. So if you want, you can stay with me in my room." She smiled, her emerald eyes sparkling. "Sure. Thanks Sakura. I can protect you. Us ninjas from Suna are not someone to fuck with, or misunderstand. I'd love to keep you company and safe." Kankuro smiled. "Thanks." She said blushing.

They walked downstairs, and went in to a huge living room. "This is the family room, well my personal quiet time place. I have a 50in. Big Screen TV, XBox360, Nintendo Wii, Playstation 2 and 3, PSP, my iPhone on a docking speaker system, my movie collection and the games for consoles, lounge chair, couch, fireplace and all that good stuff. And well that is about it. I showed you everything and the basemant, including my indoor Jacuzzi, and pool." She said. "Wow. I have never thought that you would have this much stuff for one person." Kankuro said amazed. "Well, I have parties most of the time, so everybody comes and has a good time, mostly playing games. You should see Naruto and Shikamaru play Call Of Duty World At War. Naruto gets pissed when he is eaten and killed by Nazi Zombies, and when Shikamaru blows him up." She said laughing a little. "Well, I am an expert at that game. I can beat both of their asses." Kankuro said smirking.

"I bet you are. Anyway, lets eats something, plays some games, watch a movie, and go somewhere maybe. Unless your tired. But first _we_ should take a shower. Lets go to my room." Sakura said in a seductive voice. She winked at him, and motioned him to follow her. He knew she was playing hard to get, and he wasn't playing any of it. Sakura knew she was going to get him in her little trap. All she had to do was seduce him, but she better watch, because he has a trick up his sleeve that she doesn't know about. They got to her room and Kankuro rearranged his stuff in her room. She was taking off her skirt, and shirt only showing her bra and panties. Kankuro just stood there, thinking about her and his 'lower' problem. He had to act quickly before she saw his 'problem'. "Hey Sakura. Can I take a shower first?" He asked trying to calm down his erection. "Sure. Go right ahead." She asked smirking. She took her clothes off on purpose to see if he got hard. And boy did he. She knew what she did and why he asked to get a shower first. Kankuro got his stuff and walked to the bathroom. Sakura walked by him, and grabbed his erect penis stroking it. Then she whispered in his ear. "I know you want me." She smirked and let go. He ran into the bathroom and turned the water on cold to fix his......problem. He got out got dressed in boxers, no shirt and went out. What he saw shocked him. #1: He rid of his 'problem' and now it was back. And #2: Sakura was on the bed naked, fingering herself, and licking her lips and smirking at him. "Hey there sexy. Wanna help me get hot for a shower?" She said putting her finger in her mouth. Kankuro smirked at this. "I'm not going to play your games Sakura. You know my hormones, and I know yours. We can play cat and mouse all you want, but I always win and get my way." He said walking to her. Sakura had enough. She jumped up and grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. She felt his manhood push aginst her which in return earned a moan from Kankuro and a gasp from her. He was HUGE! She felt his tongue move slowly on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She let him and felt his tongue playing with hers. She was getting more wet my the second and he was getting harder. "Wanna take this to the bed?" Kankuro asked in a husky voice. "Yes Master." Sakura smirked. Kankuro pushed her back on the taking off his boxers. "Are you sure you want this?" Kankuro asked. She nodded. He pushed into her owning a whimper. He started slow them picked up the pace. She moaned his name, and he moaned hers. She wrapped her legs around him holding him deeper. She gasped as she felt a warm feeling in her stomach. She knew she wasn't going to last longer. Kankuro played with her breast and sucked on her nipples. He knew he wasn't going to last long at the time he spent going faster. Sakura moaned. "I-I-I want y-you." She said. Kankuro did one last thrust, and she yelled his name. "KANKUROOO!" Sakura yelled as she felt him cum inside her. "Sakura-hime." He moaned then got out of her. Sakura moved a little then sat up. "So now i'm your princess?" She smirked. He grinned. "Yes. Your my princess and no one elses." He said. "I can live with that. That's the best sex i've ever had." She said. "I'm going to take a shower. Be back my master." She purred and got some clothes then walked into the bathroom turning on the water. "Wow. Who could of guessed I would of ended up of all people, with Sakura Haruno." He smirked then got dressed.

Sakura came out 20 minutes later only in a black towel. "You better put some clothes on, or i'll have to teach you another lesson." Kankuro smirked. "Yes master." Sakura said pushing her towel tighter around her making her breast push up. She got dressed in a black t-shirt that said 'Where my Niggas at?', a black and purple plaid mini skirt, fishnet fingerless gloves, knee-high black boots, lace choker, and her makeup. She put her hair in small ponytails and let her bangs hang down on one side. She put on lipgloss and some black nail polish. When she was done they walked downstairs holding hands, and went to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat. We can order out if you want. I don't have to pay, I have my sources." She smirked. "Ok. I don't care as long as it is food." He said sitting on the couch. "Ok I'll order Chinese food." She said picking up the phone and ordering. 15 minutes later the door bell rang and the guy had their food. He eyed Sakura up and down, earning a glare from Kankuro. He shivered took the money and left. They ate then sat there making out. They pulled away after 10 minutes. "Wanna watch a movie or play games?" She smirked. "Movie, but what kind of games?" He said seductively. "The games over there, pervert!" She said playfully punching him in the arm. "Don't tempt me Sakura. Unless you want another lesson." He said. "No i'm good. Maybe later. I'm tired right now. But what movie should we watch?" She said looking at the videos. "Sakura you have porno?" Kankuro said picking up a DVD. "Oh yeah. I like to have time to myself, and most of them are....Naruto's."She smirked. "Well you know we can-" "No! I already had my time, and my back hurts. I said later you pervert!" She said. "Fine. No romance shit though." He said. She put down a movie and picked up another. "How about a horror. You can hold on to me." Kankuro said grinning. "Ok." Sakura said licking her lips. "I said don't tempt me." He said. "I'm not. I was just thinking of something." She said. "Exactly how much porno do you have?" Kankuro asked. "Well, I have a HUGE collection, but Naruto buys it and lends it to me or brings it when he sleeps over and forgets it. But overall, about over 400 DVD's of it. Naruto loves his porno, but is single. He doesn't want to go out with Hinata because he knew she liked him, but she moved on Shino. I heard Naruto has a thing for Temari, and he does." She said smirking. "Oh my god! You can't be serious. Wait till Temari hears this. She wants to see Shikamaru badly." He said. "I already told her. She got pissed when I told her Shikamaru is dating Ino, and when I told her about Naruto, she said she wants to see him." She said. "So that's why she's been asking Gaara if he's heard from Naruto." He said sitting back on the couch. Sakura pulled out 3 DVD's. "Which one? Friday the 13th, Resident Evil Extinction, or Silent Hill?" She said. "Um. How about Resident Evil. I like the movies, but didn't see this movie yet." He said. She popped the DVD in the player and sat back watching the previews. One Hour later, she was holding on to Kankuro and burrying her face in his chest. He knew she did that because she was scared and she wanted his attention. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "We can turn off the movie if you want." Kankuro said. Sakura shook her head no and continued to do the same thing through the movie. She fell asleep during the movie and he let her head lay in his lap rubbing her bubblegum pink locks. She woke up an hour later feeling something press against her. She realized she was laying in Kankuro's lap, and 'something' was pushing against her head. She got up. "Can you fix your 'little' problem? It poked me and I woke up." She said stretching. "Sorry. I got excited when you were laying in my lap." He said blushing. "It's ok." She said getting up only to be pulled back by a pair of arms. "Wanna have some fun?" Kankuro said. "Not tonight Kanky. I am dead beat tired. Maybe tomorrow. Tonight I wanna sleep in warm arms, but tomorrow were going to a club I like, and have fun." She said yawning. They turned everything off, went upstairs and into her room. She changed into a pair of short boy shorts, spaghetti strap shirt and took off her accessories. She got into bed and was pulled into a warm chest. "I love you, Kankuro." She said before drifting off to sleep. "I love you too, Sakura." Kankuro said before he drifted off into sleep mode. Tomorrow will be fun. But what kind of fun?


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up finally! This chapter includes the following: Sex, Language(Big Warning for cat-fight), Alchohol, Karaoke, and an awesome cat-fight! Enjoy! R&R**

**Rated M for certain things as I said. Don't let ur siblings read this, unless they get a kick out of it, or they like porno. Little devils. If your an adult and you like this, ur a pervert! (XD JK.)**

**I might make a sequel, but I am not sure yet. It depends on how this story goes and how many people like it. It is going to be a long ass story, the way I see it. Anyway! Enjoy, and remember R&R! :D**

**Songs used:**

**T.I.- Whatever You Like**

**50 Cent- Just A Lil Bit**

**Beyonce- Baby Boy**

**Eminem- Shake That**

**Petey Pablo- Freek-A-Leek**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Creator: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Music is listed in order.**

**Changed the song Work It by Missy Elliot to Beyonce's Baby Boy. (I like Beyonce's song better.)**

**Whatever You Like**

** Chapter 2: Club Hell**

**Short Summary:**

This is the second chapter, finally. Ok. Sakura goes to Club Rumor with Kankuro to show him how cool it is. They have a few drinks, and dance. Sakura picked a bad time to dance with another guy than him, especially Shikamaru. Ino gets pissed and a cat-fight between her and Sakura goes on. A crowd appears to stop the fight, but rant them on. Sakura gets beaten to a pulp, and Ino gets bitch slapped and in worse shape. There friendship is gone, and Shikamaru's confused? More to go. Read and Review! -

* * *

Sakura woke up to, a hot Sand Shinobi beside her sleeping, her room dark, and loud as hell. She looked out the window to see a storm. She got out quietly walking to the window. She looked out to see thunder and lightning, and a down pour of rain. "Must be bad weather from the Mist country." Sakura mumbled. She turned, only to bump in to a toned chest. She looked up to see Kankuro smirking at her. She blushed a deep red. "Uh.....I-I got up, because I heard something. It's a down pour out there." Sakura said pointing to the window. "I see. Well since we can't go anywhere, wanna have some fun?" He said pulling her to him. "Hmm. Let me think. Uh...No. Not right now. I wanna play games. Come on, follow me." She said getting out of his arms and running out the door, down to the living room. She hooked up the XBox 360 and put in a Karaoke game.

"Let's sing! I bet I can sing better than you!" She giggled. "Oh, so you think shits and giggles is enough! I can beat you at singing anytime!" Kankuro snorted. "Well then. Let me see you try." Sakura smirked. She was going up first and she was going to sing one song that would drive him nuts. Enough to make him take her right then and now. "Well I'm first. I'm singing Whatever You Like by T.I." Sakura smirked. She got up and turned up the volumn. Kankuro froze. 'Damn' He thought looking down to his 'south pole' region. 'Damn. She must know my weakness. Whatever You Like is a song I use to get the ladies, and when I have sex. Well Sakura, I am going to have fun after you sing, because you got me hard enough. I'm teaching you a lesson after this.' He inwardly smirked at this. She got him so hard, he had to go to the bathroom to get his 'little' problem away. But once he got back, the music starting playing and Sakura was dancing when the lyrics came up.

_Hey Jill_

_You know the old suga daddy_

_They be tripin when they tell they girls_

_I said you could have whatever you like (you like)_

_I said you could have whatever you like (you like)_

_Yeah_

_Stacks on deck_

_patron on ice_

_And we can pop bottles all night_

_Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)_

_I said you can have whatever you like (you like)_

_Yeah_

_Baby i can treat you so special, so nice_

_I'll gas up the jet for you tonight_

_Baby you can go where ever you like (you like)_

_I said you can go where ever you like (you like)_

_Yeah_

_Anytime you want to pick up the telephone_

_You know it ain't nothin to drop a couple stacks on you_

_Want it you could get it my dear_

_Five million dollar home, drop Bentley's I swear_

_Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body_

_Long as you got me you won't need nobody_

_You want it I got it, go get it I buy it_

_Tellem other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck_

_Patrone on ice_

_And we can pop bottles all night_

_Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)_

_I said you can have whatever you like (you like)_

_Yeah_

_Late night sex so wet nd so tight_

_I'll gas up the jet for you tonight_

_Baby you can go where ever you like (you like)_

_I said you can go where ever you like (you like)_

_Yeah_

_Shawty you da hottest, love the way you drop it_

_Brain so good (good) coulda swore you went to college_

_Hundred K deposits, vacations in the tropics_

_errbody know it ain't trickin if ya got it_

_Ya aint never ever gotta go to yo wallet_

_Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket_

_Five six, rides with rims and a body kit_

_Ya ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get_

_My chick can have what she want_

_And go in every store for any bag she want_

_And know she ain't never had a man like that_

_To buy ya anything your heart desire like that_

_Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body_

_Long as you got me you won't need nobody_

_You want it I got it, go get it I buy it_

_Tellem other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck_

_Patrone on ice_

_And we can pop bottles all night_

_Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)_

_I said you can have whatever you like (you like)_

_Yeah_

_Late night sex so wet nd' so tight_

_I'll gas up the jet for you tonight_

_Baby you can go where ever you like (you like)_

_I said you can go where ever you like (you like)_

_Yeah_

_I'm talkin' big boy rides_

_and big boy ice_

_Let me put this big boy in yo life_

_Thang get so wet, nd' hit so right_

_Let me put this big boy in yo life_

_That's right_

_I want'cho body, need yo body_

_Long as you got me you won't need nobody_

_You want it I got it, go get it I buy it_

_Tellem other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck_

_Patrone on ice_

_And we can pop bottles all night_

_Baby you can have whatever you like (you like)_

_I said you can have whatever you like (you like)_

_Yeah_

_Late night sex so wet and so tight_

_I'll gas up the jet for you tonight_

_Baby you can go where ever you like (you like)_

_I said you can go where ever you like (you like)_

_Yeah_

When the song started to die down, Sakura squealed. "I love that song so much!" She jumped up and down. Kankuro just smirked. "Well. It is my turn then. But first, how bout we take a brake? 10 minutes." Kankuro said. "Ok." Sakura said going to the kitchen. They had a drink, kissed, then went back to the game. "I know what song I'm singing. Gaara loves this song. So does Temari. We got the singer to sing at Gaara's birthday, and he fainted. It was funny, until his sand beat the living shit out of me for laughing at him." Kankuro laughed and the music started playing. 'Hmm. I've heard this beat before. Oh-no! Don't tell me this-' Sakura's thoughts were cut off when Kankuro started to sing.

_Yeah... Shady...Aftermath.. G-Unit_

_Damn baby all I need is a lil bit..._

_A lil bit o' dis a lil bit o' dat..._

_Get crackin' in the club when you hear the shady.._

_Drop it like it's hot when you're workin' that back...._

_Girl shake that thing yeah work that thing,_

_Let me see it go up and down..._

_Rotate that thing, I wanna touch that thing when you make it go round and round..._

_I step up in the club I'm like who you with_

_G-Unit in the house yeah that's my clique_

_Yeah I'm young but a nigga from the old school,_

_On a dance floor nigga doing old moves..._

_I don't give a fuck I do what I wanna do,_

_I hit your ass up boy I done warned you,_

_Better listen when I talk nigga don't trip,_

_Your heat in the car, mine's in this bitch,_

_I ain't tryin' to leave I'm tryin' to get my drink on._

_I got my diamonds, my fitted, and my my mink on.._

_I'm gonna kick it at the bar til it's time to go,_

_Then I'm gonna get shorty here and I'm gonna let her know..._

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit,_

_not a lot baby girl just a lil bit.._

_we can head to the crib in a lil bit.._

_I can show you how I live in a lil bit,_

_I'm wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit,_

_take 'em off pull em down just a lil bit,_

_get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit... get to lickin' it a lil bit..._

'Damn. Just A Lil' Bit is my weakness. Fuck. Either he knows my weakness from Naruto, or he is wishing for me to jump him.' She was starting to get hot in her lower region. She had to not listen to song. He must be wishing for a death wish. She moved her hand down to her shorty short shorts, and felt she was wet. 'Damn Kankuro. You got me hot already. Of course I like 50 Cent, but then he makes the song Just A Lil' Bit and I freak out.' She started to massage her clit making her moan a little. She could not believe how wet he got her.

_This is 50 comin' out your stereo.._

_Hard to tell yo cuz I switch the flow,_

_Eyes a little low cuz a twist a joe_

_Pocket are swelled cuz I move the o's.._

_My neck, my wrist, my ears is froze_

_Come get your bitch she on me dawg,_

_She must a heard about the dough,_

_Now captain c'mon and sail real hard._

_I get crunk in the club I'm off the chain_

_I'm the one on the chart all the time main_

_When the kids in the house I turn it out_

_Keep the dance floor packed that's without a doubt_

_Shorty shake that thing like a pro main_

_She back dat up on me I'm like oh man_

_I get close enough to her so I know she get hit_

_Since I'm jumpin' party's jumpin I say it loud and clear._

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit,_

_not a lot baby girl just a lil bit.._

_we can head to the crib in a lil bit.._

_I can show you how I live in a lil bit,_

_I'm wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit,_

_take 'em off pull em down just a lil bit,_

_get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit... get to lickin' it a lil bit..._

She was done with her lower region fun. She looked up to see Kankuro almost done. She was just about to jump him and take him there, but she decided to pull on her hair. The song was toying with her, or either it was Kankuro. She didn't know, but thank god the song was coming to an end.

_You really got me feelin' right.. (ya heard me)_

_My mama gone you can spend the night (ya heard me)_

_I ain't playin' I tryin' to fuck tonight (ya heard me)_

_Clothes off, face down, ass up, c'mon (haha)._

"Well that was fun." Kankuro said. Sakura blushed. She couldn't believe what he did to her. "You know my weakness." She mumbled. "What weakness?" Kankuro asked smirking. "Naruto told you didn't he?!" Sakura yelled. "Well yeah." he said smirking. "Your asking for a death wish." She said smirking. "I also know your weakness. Me singing Whatever You Like got you aroused didn't it?" She smirked. "What?! How did you- "Gaara told me." She said. "But how?" He asked. "I fucked him." Sakura smirked. "WHAT THE FUCK!" "I was kidding. God you can't take a joke. I was a virgin until our last night fun you gave me. Besides isn't he with the brunette bitch Matsuri(Sorry to any of you Naruto fans that like her. I HATE Matsuri, she is a bitch! Stay away from Gaara, you little SLUT!)?" She smirked. "Yeah. She has been a real bitch. I know she's cheating on Gaara. I've seen her messing around with the another guy. You couldn't guess who it was." He said. "Hmm. I don't know." She said shrugging. "Our sensei Baki." He said. Sakura twitched. "WHAT THE FUCK?! SHE IS ABOUT OUR AGE, AND SHE GOES WITH YOUR SENSEI?! WHAT A SLUT. ISN'T HE LIKE IN HIS 30's?!" She said. "Yeah. I told Gaara EVERYTHING. To say one word, those two were fucked. Since Gaara is Kazekage, he was not in a good mood when I told him. He threw and banned their asses so far out of Suna, me and Temari had to run to see how far they went." Kankuro laughed. Sakura laughed. "Oh wow. Wish I was there. Gaara scares the shit out of me when he's angry. In the Chunin Exams when he went up against Lee, oh my god, he reminded me of Chucky from Child's Play. He actually did. He resembled him a little. Thank god Naruto beat the living shit out of him, and told him all that stuff about friends, or he would of murdered those two." She said. "Yeah. So what do you want to do now?" He asked slyly.

"Hmm. I don't know. You have to catch me first to see." She took off running. "Well cat and mouse it is." Kankuro said running after her. Sakura knew the best hiding place, and that was the pool house. She had a secret door there, where if anybody broke in, they would never find her. She got there, and heard Kankuro coming. 'Damn. Gotta hurry up.' She thought. She got to the changing rooms. She got in the 3rd stall and jumped up on the bench. She did a few hand signs, and a door way popped open on the top. She used her chakra to get up and in. She did more hand signs, and the door closed. The stall looked regular, but only Sakura knew that. Or that's what she thought. She had a litttle hole to peek through, to see if he was there. She masked her chakra. He came in. "Sa-ku-ra, I know your in here. You can't hide from me forever _Cherry Blossom_." Kankuro purred. "Yes I can." Sakura mumbled. She mumbled a little to loud. Kankuro went into the stall she was hiding in. 'Shit! I said it too loud! You and your fucking big mouth!' Her Inner yelled to her. Kankuro looked up and saw a little whole. He got up on the bench and peeked through. It was pitch black. "Sakura I know your using some kind of jutsu to hide. Your not fooling me. I'm not an idiot." He said. Sakura inwardly sighed. She did a few hand signs in defeat, and the door popped open and she fell out into Kankuro's arms. "Well I knew you were there. You didn't have to let the jutsu go. I was going to look somewhere else, but forget that." He said smirking. "Ok you found me. Let me guess you want sex." She said. "You can read my mind like a book." He said putting her down. "I'm still sore from last night, and I don't feel the best. I just want to sleep in a warm bed. Maybe if I feel better we can have sex, but for now no. But were going to a club later anyway." She said. "Ok. I was thinking about getting my groove on, but I can wait." He said hugging her. "Thanks. I'm going back to bed." She said going back upstairs. She went in and went to get a shower. Kankuro had the biggest smirk on his face. 'I'm to make her want me wether she wants to or not.' He thought getting up. He went to go open the door, but got shocked and thrown back. "Ow. She must have a chakra seal so I don't get in. What a drag. Great now I'm sounding like fricking Shikamaru. Fuck." he said getting up. He did a few signs and went to the door. He knows how to break seals. He had to be quiet if he wants his way. He gets his way, and he will make sure she likes it. He goes to the door and it unlocks. 'Bingo!' He thought. He quietly walked in and took off his clothes.

Sakura was washing her hair with her favorite Strawberries and Cream shampoo. She heard a click. 'Damn! I thought that seal would hold. This can't be good.' She thought. She washed out her hair, and did an invisible jutsu. 'Shit! I forgot! I can't use this damn jutsu in water. Fuck. Note to self: Bitch out at Tsunade later for letting her 'boyfriend' fuck her in the shower. Ok done.' She thought. She heard the shower door open. She turned to face the wall and blush. 'Don't look at his dick, don't look at his dick, Damnit! I looked at it.' She thought and turned around. "What the hell! I thought I told you no." She said. "I know you did. I always get my way Sakura. I know your not sore, you just don't want to scream and moan my name." He said smirking. "Maybe. I can actually read thoughts so you know. Tsunade taught me the jutsu. And right now your thinking of fucking me in the shower and taking me right here and now." She said smirking. "Maybe. Your a good girl." He said. "Not really. I _love_ being naughty." She said walking over to him. "Wanna help me out with that?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sure." He said pushing her against the shower wall.

**Sex Scene. If you don't like sex, then skip this part.**

She kissed him roughly. There tongues played with each others. He slid his arms up and down her tiny waist. He went down to her lower region and she gasped. "Your already wet. I figured that." He said. He slid a finger in her, and she moaned. He went faster gaining more moans from her. She felt herself cumming. She did and he licked his fingers. "You taste sweet." He said. He grabbed her waist and held her in place. He went down and started to lick her clit. She moaned. He licked her until she felt herself cum again. She grabbed his hair pulling him in deeper. He made his tongue go faster and faster she screamed his name. He got up and kissed her again. Do you want this Sa-ku-ra?" He said smirking. "Y-Yes. Take me please." She said. He plunged himself in her and she cried out his name. He firmly grabbed her and picked up the pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. She moaned everytime he thrust into her more and more deeper. She felt herself cumming but didn't care. She let him take her. "F-Faster! Gimme More!" She yelled. He went faster and faster. She was seeing stars on Cloud Nine. "Mmm. Yes, Kankuro. I want you to fuck me harder." She said. throwing her head back from the pleasure. He went as fast as he could. She could tell he could take it a little longer. She kept cumming, but didn't care, as long as he was inside her she would just stay there and enjoy it. She felt her lower region beating telling her to stop, but she ignored it. The ectasy she felt was overwhelming. She wanted him. Needed him inside of her. She dug her nails in his shoulders as she felt herself cum. "I-I want to feel you inside of me. Please Kankuro cum in me." She said. She let her legs go off of him, and started to move with the pace. She couldn't hold it much longer. "Mmm. Y-Yes. Please harder, faster. I need you!" She said. "Sakura." He moaned as he felt himself cum. She was on Cloud Nine for sure this time. "T-That was wonderful." She said. "Sit." She said. "What?" He said. "Sit down. I wanna ride you." She said smirking. "Ok Sakura-Hime." He said smirking. He sat down. Sakura got on her knees and kissed him. She sat down and moaned loudly. "I didn't want it in my ass." She said. "Sorry. Your the one who sat down." Kankuro smirked. "I know you want my pussy. It's yours. Let's try this again." She said getting out. Kankuro grabbed her hips and pushed her down. She gasped. She started to move faster with his thrusts. "O-Oh god. Yes." She said closing her eyes shut, and licking her lips. "Sakura." Kankuro moaned. He never knew that having sex with her was so addicting. She kept going faster, up and down with his thrusts. "K-Kankuro I'm cumming." She said gripping his shoulders. He knew he was too. They came together and Sakura moaned his name. She kept going. "Sakura. I can't take it longer." Kankuro said throwing his head back. "Shut up and keep cumming." Sakura panted. She went faster and deeper. He grabbed her hips and layed her down on the shower floor. He pushed himself deeper in her. "I do better when laying down." He said moaning. He thrusts into her deeper each time. Sakura gasped when she feels him flip her. He plunges into her ass and she pants. He goes deeper until he cums. "Is there anything else you want?" He said. Sakura smirked slyly. "Put on that blindfold." She pointed to the cloth hanging up. "Why?" He said. "Cuz I'll do something you like. You get your way, now it's my turn." She said. He put on the blindfold, and sat down. She came over and grabbed his member eaning a moan from him. She moved her hands up and down faster. She did that then started to suck him. He moaned loudly. He came as she did to.

**Sex Scene done. I know it's kinda of suckish.**

"Ok. I'm done. I am so tired. I am actually sore now. Lets wash get out and take a nap." She said smiling. "Right back at you." He said. They washed got out, dried off and got dressed. They got into bed and drifted off into _La-La Land_, in each others arms. They slept for 3 hours. Sakura wakes up, and slyly gets out of bed and sneaks out of the room to the Karaoke machine. She turned it on, and heard the music start to play.

_Certified quality_

_A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology_

_Buck dem da right way – dat my policy_

_Sean Paul alongside – now hear what da man say – Beyonce_

_Dutty ya, dutty ya, dutty ya_

_Beyonce sing it now ya_

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_Fulfill my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

_Baby boy not a day goes by_

_Without my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

Kankuro woke up to see Sakura not in bed. "Hmm. Naughty girls don't get out of bed without their master's permission." Kankuro said smirking. Then he heard music playing. "Karaoke again. Oh wait. I know thi song. Oh god. Temari sang Baby Boy by Beyonce at Shikamaru's 16th Birthday. Damn was she good. Better go see how Sakura's doing." He said to himself getting up and picking up a shirt and walking down the stairs. He walked in and sat in a chair watching his lover sing.

_Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh_

_Yes no hurt me so good baby oh_

_I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go_

_Let me breathe stay out my fantasies_

_Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live_

_And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize_

_I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride_

_Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied_

_Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified_

_Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide_

_And in the words of love I got ta get it certified_

_But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl_

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_Fulfill my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

Sakura turned around and opened her eyes staring at Kankuro. He smirked while she blushed. She smirked and started moving her hips. Playing with him is going to be fun. She did a dip, like she was on a stripper pole and came up slowly. Kankuro felt a bulge in his south pole area. 'Damn. She can really move.' He thought watching as she sang and moved her hips.

_Baby boy not a day goes by_

_Without my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

_Picture us dancin real close_

_In a dark dark corner of a basement party_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like everyone left but you and me_

_In our own little world_

_The music is the sun_

_The dance floor becomes the sea_

_Feels like true paradise to me_

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_Fulfill my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

_Baby boy not a day goes by_

_Without my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_Baby boy you are so damn fine_

_Baby boy won't you be mine_

_Baby let's conceive an angel_

_Top top – girl_

_Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl_

_Driving around da town in your drop top – girl_

_You no stop shock – girl_

_Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world_

_Top top – girl_

_Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl_

_Driving around da town in your drop top – girl_

_You no stop shock – girl_

_Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world_

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_Fulfill my fantasies_

_I think about you all the time_

_I see you in my dreams_

_We stepping in hotter this year,_

_We stepping in hotter this year,_

_I know you gon' like it,_

_I know you gon' like it._

_I'm stepping in hotter this year,_

_I'm stepping in hotter this year,_

_So don't you fight it,_

_So don't you fight it, _

The music died down and she stopped. "Now that is one song I like very much. It reminds me of you." She said smiling. "I wish you weren't sore. I already have a 'little' problem." He said pointing to the bulge in his pants. She blushed. "Sorry about that. You shouldn't of woken up." She said smirking. "Get ready soon. Were going to the club in about an hour." She said. He nodded. "Let's go get ready awhile." She said. "Ok." They went upstairs to get dressed. Sakura dressed in a black and purple plaid mini skirt, black tube top, black choker, fishnet fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. Kankuro dressed in gangster jeans, 50 Cent t-shirt, and a 50 Cent Jacket that said 'G-Unit' on it, mid-top Nikes, and to top it off, he put on a do-rag and a Gangster hat turned on the side of his head. From Sakura's view, Kankuro looked like a white Eminem or 50 Cent. "Yo-yo-yo! My nigga is looking PIMP!" She said acting like a pimp. "I know I'm Pimp, but tonight your my hoe!" He said. "I know I am! I belong to you!" She said sticking her tongue out. "Don't tempt me." He said. "Whatever lets go!" She said grabbing his hand, and running downstairs out the door. They ran to the club. Kankuro couldn't stop staring at Sakura's ass. 'DAMN! I want another piece of that!' He thought smirking.

**At Club Rumor....**

Sakura and Kankuro made it to the club. They went in, said hi to people they knew, and headed to the bar. "Excuse me." Sakura said getting the bartenders attention. When she faced him, her eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei? You work here?! Since when!!!!!!" Sakura said excited. "Well. I started here last week. I work here, but i'm still a Jonin shinobi other times." He said getting glass cups. Kakashi turned to Kankuro. "Well Kankuro, nice to see you. I haven't seen you since Gaara's rescue. How have ya been Gangster." He said smirking under his mask. Kankuro laughed a little. "I've been good. Just hanging here with Sakura and her friends." He said. Sakura jumped in. "Were dating." Sakura said smiling. Kakashi's eyes well one eye widened in surprise. Kakashi leaned in on Kankuro and whispered in his ear. "Nice catch. Even though i'm Sakura's old teacher, I know you two had sex. I walked by her house and heard noises and moans. I had my Sharingan activated." He said smirking. Kankuro blushed madly. "Oh. I-I um.....Nevermind." He said looking down, face beet red. Sakura glanced at him and shrugged. "Anyway. I'll have 2 Sex On The Beach, 1 Tequila shot, 2 Piña Colada's, and a Bloody Mary." Sakura said smiling sweetly. Kankuro looked at her wide eyed. 'She can't hold that much liquor. She'll be drunk in 5 minutes if she drinks all that.' He thought, then a lightbulb popped in his head. He smirked. 'Well, if she gets drunk again, I _can_ have my way with her.' He thought. "Il have 3 Captain Morgan shots, 2 Tequila's, 1 Martini, and 5 shots of Piña Colada." He said grinning. Sakura looked at him. 'Damn! He really can hold his liquor then. That's fucking 11 drinks there buddy!' She thought. A lightbulb popped in her head this time. 'I _can _have my way with him tonight if he gets drunk enough.' She thought. Kakashi got their drinks and they started.

**2 hours later....**

Sakura was half drunk, and dancing on a stripper pole. The DJ changed the song and put on Eminem Shake That. Sakura almost about shit bricks. She smirked. "Hey Kankuro!" She yelled to him. She got his attention. 'I'm going to get his attention with this song.' She thought seductively. Kankuro wasn't drunk at all! No stumble, slurred words, no NOTHING! He could handle his liquor good. He thought of it as water. The music starting playing loud.

_Shady, Aftermath_

_There she goes shaking that ass on the floor_

_Bumpin and grindin that pole_

_The way she's grindin that pole_

_I think I'm losing control_

Sakura was grinding and shaking her ass on the pole. She was sliding down on it _low_, and getting _every _guy in there including Kakashi to get a major boner. She was whipping her hair around and smiling seductively to everyone. There were even some Lesbians eyeing her.

_Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fuucked up_

_Hit the strip club don't forget ones get your dick rubbed_

_Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted_

_Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink_

_Hit the bathroom sink, throw up_

_Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine_

_Knowin still got a few chunks on your shoestring_

_Showin I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated_

_I was revibed as soon as this Bitch gyrated_

_And hips and licked them lips and that was it_

_I had to get Nate Dogg here to sing some shit_

_Two to the one from the one to the three_

_I like good pussy and I like good trees_

_Smoke so much weed you wouldn't beleive_

_And I get more ass than a toilet seat_

_Three to the one from the one to the three_

_I met a bad bitch last night in the D_

_Let me tell you how I made her leave with me_

_Conversation and Hennessey_

_I've been to the muthafuckin mountain top_

_Heard muthafuckers talk, seen 'em drop_

_If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock_

_And when I bust yo ass I'm gonna continue to rock_

_Getcha ass of the wall with your two left feet_

_It's real easy just follow the beat_

_Don't let that fine girl pass you byye_

_Look real close cause strobe lights blind_

Sakura was acting like a cat. She was meowing to all the guys getting there attention.

_We bout to have a party (turn the music up)_

_Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)_

_I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut_

_Wanna get it poppin baby step right up_

_Some girls they act retarded_

_Some girls are bout it bout it_

_I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck_

_I say everday she be givin it up_

_Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygentist_

_Open your mouth for about four or five minutes_

_Take a little bit of this flouride rinse_

_Swish but don't spit it, swallow and I'll finish_

_Yeah me and Nate d-o double g_

_Looking for a couple bitches with some double d's_

_Pop a little champagne and a couple E's_

_Slip it in her bubbuly, we finna finna have a party_

_Have a party (turn the music up)_

_Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)_

_I'm lookin for a girl I can fuck in my hummer truck_

_Apple Bottom jeans and a big ol' suck_

_Some girls they act retarded_

_Some girls are bout it bout it_

_I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on_

_Knows that she can but she won't say no_

_Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be_

_Tonight I want a slut, will you be mine?_

_I heard you was freaky from a friend of mine_

She grinded harder into the pole, practically climbing it, and was doing her last swing. Her friend Ino on the other hand was jealous. She was steaming with jealousy. 'How the hell did Forhead-Girl get all the attention! I'm the one they should be giving me attention! Not some little slut!' Ino yelled in her mind walking to the bathroom.

_Now I hope you don't get mad at me_

_But I told Nate you was a freak_

_He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind_

_I told him how you like it from behind_

_Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Cmon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Cmon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_We bout' to have a party (turn the music up)_

_Let's get it started (go ahead shake your butt)_

_I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut_

_Wanna get it poppin baby step right up_

_Some girls they act retarded_

_Some girls are bout it bout it_

_I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck_

_I say everday she be givin it up_

Sakura did one last swing and stopped on the pole one leg up, and her head titled back low.

_There she goes, shaking that ass on the floor_

_Bumpin and grindin that pole_

_The way she's grindin that pole_

_I think I'm losing control_

_God, come one_

_I ain't leavin' without you bitch_

_Come here home with me_

_And my boy, and his boy, and his boy, and his gurl_

_haha, Nate Dogg_

All the guys whistled and cheered her on. She smirked and bowed. Bowing a little to low for her skirt to come up a little. The guys got harder. The music stopped, and then the DJ threw another hit on. Petey Pablo's Freek-A-Leek! She saw Shikamaru without Ino staring at her smirking. She walked over to him. She whispered in his ear seductively. "Hey Shika. Wanna dance." She said purring and grinding into him. "Sure Sa-ku-ra." He said smirking. She walked on the dance floor with him, not knowing that a pair of black eyes were watching her grinding into Shikamaru. Freek-A-Leek started playing.

_Let's take some calls from the request line._

_Caller number one....._

_Ay,..man...whats up._

_This Dominique from shay lil' shack bar._

_Whats up Dominique._

_I wanna hear that song from Lil Jon and Petey Pablo._

_Aight, I got that coming right up for you._

_Now shoutout the radio station that gave you what you_

_wanted._

_Double-u boom boom b baby!_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_Would you do it from the front?_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_Would you do it from the back?_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_Fyna break it down like that!_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_Would you do it from the front?_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_Can you take it from the back?_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_Fyna break it down like that!_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_24, 34, 46, good and thick, and once you get it she'll work wit it._

_Put a face and some cute lips, earing and a tongue and she know what to do wit it._

_Make a name for herself, and she do her shit well, and know how to keep her business to herself._

_Come over anytime a nigga call chick, 1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, (ding dong) and she right there._

_And she know why she came here, and she know where her clothes suppose to be (off and over there)._

_Sniff a little coke, take a little x, smoke a little weed, drink a little bit._

_I need a girl that I can freak wit,_

_and wanna try shit, and ain't scared of a big dick._

_And love to get her pussy licked,_

_by another bitch, cus I ain't drunk enough to do that._

Sakura was grinded into Shikamaru, who was enjoying it. "Damn. I never knew you could dance this good Sakura. Your better than Ino, hands down." Shikamaru said grinded harder in Sakura making her moan. "I know. But I haven't been a slut since I was 8 like Ino." She said sliding down.

_FREAKALEEK!_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Shameka_

_Keisha_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Tyra_

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Shonda_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Sabrina_

_Crystal_

_(Do you like it daddy?)Kiandra_

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Theresa_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Falicia_

_Tenisha_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Sharon_

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Monica_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Monique_

_Christina_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Yolanda_

_I need to know a whole lot then to teachin' a broad, with my ding dong make her tongue tickin the bong._

_Go on ahead so I dont have to do that far, I'm spoiled (and I don't like to work that hard)._

_I like to lay back, relax, and enjoy my time, and let your eyes roll back and my toes curl._

_(I love when you do that girl) Until it comes time for me to have to give her hers._

_Tell me what you want, do you want it missionary with your feet cramed into the head board?_

_Do you want it from the back with your face in the pillow so you can_

_yell it loud if you want to?_

_Do you want it on the floor? Do you want it on the chair?_

_Do you want it over here? Do you want it over there?_

_Do you want it in ya pussy? Do you want it in ya ass?_

_Mmmm...Anything you can handle!_

Sakura went down low again, and slid up slowly, bumping into his bulge in his pants. She smirked.

_FREAKALEEK!_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Shameka_

_Keisha_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Tyra_

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Shonda_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Sabrina_

_Crystal_

_(Do you like it daddy?)Kiandra_

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Theresa_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Falicia_

_Tenisha_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Sharon_

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Monica_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Monique_

_Christina_

_(Do you like it daddy?) Yolanda_

_Yeah, I appreciate it lil' home boy._

_Not a problem. You know I do it because I love you._

_Now I got to give a shoutout to Seagrim Gin cus I drink it, and they_

_paying me for it. _

The music stopped and they looked at each other. "Wow! Your a good dancer." Sakura said smiling. "You too." Shikamaru said. They hugged each other. That's when the Hooker walked in. "Sakura! WHAT THE FUCK!" Ino yelled to her. "What are you doing with Shika you little whore!" She said. "Isn't it obvious Ino? I was just dancing with him. Shika said I am a better dancer than you! Hands down!" She said smirking. Ino was going to snap soon. "You little BITCH!" She yelled slapping Sakura hard over the face. She fell back and caught herself. She looked up to Ino scowling. "At least I wasn't a Whore at 8!" She yelled punching Ino. She fell bad against the bar. Sakura walked over and grabbed her by the hair, making her wince. She dragged her off the bar. "I CAN DANCE WITH WHOEVER THE FUCK I WANT INO!" She said slamming Ino's head back against the bar hard. Ino slid down. She touched the back of her head, and gasped. "You made me bleed.!" She yelled getting up. She jumped Sakura and slammed her on the ground. Ino punched Sakura in face. Sakura infused her hand with chakra, and slammed in into Ino's gut, making her cough up blood, and slamming back over the bar onto Kakashi knocking him out cold. Kankuro came up to Shikamaru. "What the hell's going on with those two?" He said watching Sakura and Ino fight. "Well. I know your dating Sakura, but she wanted to dance with me. Ino went to the bathroom to blow off some steam. Sakura and I danced, and we hugged. Ino came in, bitched at Sakura, and the fight started. "Hey guys!" They turned to see Naruto. "Hey Naruto. Whats- "What the hell! Go Sakura! Kick Ino's ass!" Naruto yelled to Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. I know what your thinking....I haven't updated in awhile. I have been soooo busy with school, that I wasn't able to update. My teachers are suck DICKS!!!! So here is the 3rd Chapter. Hope u like! I spent forever trying to figure out what I was going to write for this chapter. All I had to do was think of something, and it hit me. I hope u enjoy the 3rd Chapter!!! here it is!!**

**P.S. I thought it was so Kawaii, when Kankuro held Sakura close to him protectively. Anyway Enjoy!!!!**

**Whatever You Like**

** Chapter 3: Hospital**

Summary:

After the Club, and cat-fight with Ino, Sakura wakes up in Konoha Hospital. She remembers what happened. The problem is, _how_ did everybody know she was envolved with Kankuro. She gets out of the hospital, only to get ugly glares, stares, and whispers from the towns people.......Why did this happen to her?

* * *

A bleach white room lit up as them sun came over the horizon. A whimpering pink-haired girl awoke with a startle. "No!" She yelled to know one, or though she thought. "Sakura. Calm down." She heard the voice of Kankuro. She then calmed down. He came over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Sakura. I'm here." Kankuro whispered trying to calm Sakura down. She sighed and leaned against his chest. "Kankuro, what the hell happened after the fight with Ino?" She asked rubbing her temples. "Well, you two had a bitch-fight, and then you passed out. We told Ino to fuck off, so she ran off to the fat kid Choji or whatever his name is." He said chuckling. She giggled. "You are soooooo cute!!!" She said tugging his cheek. "Sakura, don't tempt me." He said looking at her. "Sorry." She said. "Well the doctors said that you can go home today. How bout it?" He said smirking. "Sure." She purred. They went down to the main room, and signed Sakura out. They were on their way home, when..........BAM! Sakura was glomped by a big orange blob. You could guess who that would be...O_O'''

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Naruto yelled, making Sakura go down on the ground with him. "NARUTO!!!! You idiot!!! I just got out of the hospital! Damn, your annoying!" She yelled smacking him on the head. Kankuro smirked. "Heh-heh, Sorry Sakura." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's ok Naruto. I'll see you later I don't feel good." She said. "Ok see ya later Sakura-chan!" He ran away before she could smack him. "Did he just add 'chan' to name? What a douche!" She whispered. They continued walking, when Sakura noticed that people were staring, glaring, and whispering about her. _"Hey look! It's that Haruno girl! And look, she is with the Kazekage's brother! What a whore.....She probably turned into a prostatute at 15! _Sakura kept hearing this, and started to cry. Kankuro on the other hand was very and I mean VERY pissed at the moment. He put his arm around Sakura and held her protectively. He starting giving the towns people death glares(Glares that would make Gaara shut the fuck up.) They shut up, but kept saying things quieter. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! IF ANY OF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT SAKURA, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU ALL SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MESSING WITH HER! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CUT YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF!" Kankuro yelled. The people turned pale white, shut their mouths, and ran into their home, shop, etc. "Thanks Kankuro." Sakura said leaning against him. "Your welcome baby. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He said hugging her. She smiled. They walked, till they got to her house. She unlocked the door, and ran into the house to her bedroom.

She flopped on the bed and closed her eyes. She drifted off into dreamland, until _someone _woke her. "I want you Sakura." He said. *cough cough* Kankuro.....

_Flashback: Kankuro's POV_

_Kankuro was watching Mtv on the couch just chilling. He was getting bored. Watching 'A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila' was a good show, but Sakura was napping and he wanted to have fun. He frowned watching the girls fight and bitch at each other. He decided to scare the shit out of his Cherry Blossom, and get his way. He never thought that intercourse was so, so addicting. If sex didn't hurt as much, he would fuck her senseless every day, but she had a job to do, and he had a village to protect, and her. He turned off the TV and walked quietly to Sakura, and his room. He opened the door and peeked in. She was laying on the bed with the sheets off her. She was in a bra and skirt. Kankuro started to get hard. 'Damn Sakura! If you would of had more clothes on this would be more fun.' He thought sneeking in and locking the door. He went over to the bed and climbed on. Gently he made his chakra strings take off her bra, skirt and panties. He took off his clothes and leaned into her ear. "I want you Sakura." He said._

_End Flashback_

Kankuro thrust into her waking her up with a startle. She went wide-eyed then moaned. He went faster, then started kissing her. His tongue played with hers. He switched places so she was riding him. He ground himself into her. She moaned louder when he went deeper. She moved with his thrusts so she went deeper in him. He grabbed her hips, and pushed her down deeper and faster making her moan loud. He went faster then he had before. He felt himself cumming, but stopped. He flipped her on her stomach and thrust into her ass. "Damn, Sakura. Your.....Your so tight!" He said going faster. "Ka-Kankuro! Faster! Please!" Sakura begged and he went as fast as he could. He went faster and felt himself cumming. He did more thrusts then released into her. "I'm not done yet Sakura." He said. He turned her over and starting kissing her. He moved his hand down to her pussy. He played with her clit, then thrust a finger in. He pumped out of her faster until she came. He licked his fingers making her blush. He started to move down kissing her stomach on the way. He went down to her pussy and started licking her clit. She moaned. He licked faster adding a finger into her. She cried out in pleasure as he licked faster. He sucked on her sensitive clit as he felt her cumming. She moved with his finger while he kept licking her. She came after the 10 thrust. He licked her dry then kissed her. He thrust into her again, owning a moan. He went faster. He sucked on her nipples getting a moan from her. He thrust more then cummed in her. She pushed him back on the edge of the bed and started sucking him. She stopped and licked his tip. He threw his head back moaning her name. "Sakura..." He said. She went faster until he came in her mouth. She swallowed every bit and licked him again. She got him up and road him. "Mmmm...Yes Kankuro. Fuck me harder!" She yelled riding him faster. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down, getting a cry from her. She yelled as he took himself out and started sliding himself up and down her clit. She moaned as he went faster and moaned when he thrust into her. He did more thrust, then stopped. He picked up Sakura and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He pushed her against the door and thrust into her. She moaned everytime he went deeper and quicker. He rammed into her after 5 more hard thrusts, then released in her. She moaned loud. He took himself out of her, and they layed down, falling asleep in each others arms.

**Some hours later........**

It was dark, and Sakura couldn't see anything. She carefully and quietly got up, making sure not to wake Kankuro. She tripped over Kankuro's boxers and fell flat on her face. "Oww...." She whispered. She got up, but couldn't. She kept trying but she didn't budge. 'What the hell? Awww Fuck! Don't tell me there chakra strings! What the fuck Kankuro. When I tell you to stop, I MEAN stop!' She thought growling. O_o'''' She then felt a hand on her chin. She pumped chakra in her fist, and WAM!!!! She punched Kankuro square in the face. He flew back, and hit hard against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL KANKURO!" She yelled turning on the light. "Sakura? Sorry, I thought you were someone trying to break in. That's why I used my chakra strings. You could've told me that you were getting up." He said putting on his boxers. "Whatever." She said grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom, and slamming the door behind her, breaking the nob off. "Damn. What crawled up her ass." Kankuro mumbled. He layed back down on the bed, grabbed the remote to the TV, and pushed power. The middle of the rooms wall opened up to reveal a 60in. Flatscreen HD TV. "HOLY SHIT!!!" Kankuro yelled jumping. He hadn't expected a flatscreen, let alone a freakin HUGE TV to pop up out of a wall. He calmed down, and flipped through the channels. 'Sweet Sakura has PlayBoy TV, and Porno channels. Just what I needed.' He thought rubbing himself, while watching two naked blonde chicks makeout.

In the bathroom, Sakura was cleaning herself, when she heard "HOLY SHIT!!!" She smirked. "He must of found the Flatscreen behind the wall." She said rubbing in Cherry Blossom shampoo. She rinsed out, and put in conditioner. She slipped on the floor and fell. Kankuro heard a loud 'THUMP' and got up faster than a paper bomb. "SAKURA?! Was that you! Are you ok?!" He said going in the door. Sakura was on the shower floor, naked, wet, and very very horny. "Baby, can you help me? I think I lost myself into your eyes." She said rubbing her boobs. Kankuro got hard. He looked away. "Sakura, don't tempt me please. Cuz you know once I start, I don't stop till i'm finished." He said smirking. She frowned. "I know. I just wanted to see how hard you would get. What I meant to say, was I slipped on the floor and fell. I'm okay. Oh, and I heard your reaction when you found the TV, and heard your moans. I know you were watching porn." She said smirking. He blushed. "U-u-uh No! No, No, No, No! I wasn't watching porn!" He said looking away and blushing rubbing his legs together to get rid of his erection. She starting laughing. "Get out. I'll be out then." She said kissing him on the cheek and pushing him out the door. He went back to the bed and finished his masturbating. Sakura turned off the shower, got out, and put a fuzzy black towel around her frame. She dried off, and got dressed into a matching pair of purple leopard strapless bra and thong, purple and black camisole, short mini denim skirt, knee-high black socks with a purple bow on the back of each, black arm warmers, purple choker with 'Let's Fuck!' on it, and mid-high top black and dark purple Nikes. She brushed her shoulder length bubble-gum pink hair, and put them into four pigtails, imitating Temari's look. She let her bangs down and walked out the door.

Kankuro laying on the bed, not even noticing Sakura coming out looking sexy as ever. He was looking at the ceiling. He heard a noise, and looked up. He saw Sakura. 'Damn! When did she start looking sexy as ever, and wha- wait! Isn't that Temari's look?' He thought getting up. "Imitating my sister, huh?" He said looking up at her smirking. She blushed. "Well, I wanted to try something new with my hair. Don't you like it?" She said narrowing her eyes. Kankuro looked hurt. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just-" "Oh forget it!" She said walking out the door slamming it shut. "SAKURA!! Come on babe! I didn't mean it in a bad way, and you know that!" He yelled opening the door to go look for Sakura. He ran downstairs to see her on the phone. "MY FAULT?! YOUR THE ONE WITH SLUT ISSUES INO! I'M NOT A BITCH, YOU ARE!" She yelled to Ino in the phone. "YEAH, YEAH! WELL FUCK YOU INO!" She yelled into the phone, then slammed it down. She slid down the wall, and burried her head in her hands, holding her knees close to her. Kankuro sighed. This is gonna be a long night.

**I know this chapter is short, but as I said. School has kept me away from my computer since last time I updated. Which was back in like November. Anyway. This is a shorter version of the other chappies. I promise the 4th Chapter will be longer. I just have to get to my computer when I can. R&R!!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is chapter 4! It's a sad chapter. I loved this chapter when I wrote it. I noted it as my favorite. I cried when I was writing this. I know kinda girly for me,But it gets better. This one doesn't have any Lemons or anything of that sort. Just pure Kawaii of Kankuro and Sakura! enjoy.! R&R!! Ja Ne!**

**Whatever You Like**

** Chapter 4: I Love You and a Late Goodbye**

Summary: Sakura and Kankuro had been together for 2 months and everything is going well. Until something happens.....I wonder what? Read and find out!! Review to, or i will send Zombie Cupcakes after you! XDD

* * *

It has been 2 months since Kankuro was here. Everything was going well. Sakura worked her hours at the hospital, and Kankuro waited at home ready to get into her pants.

Sakura did her usual rounds around the hospital, and was listening to the music playing. "Since when did they start playing Sean Paul? It's a freaking hospital, not a god damn rap apartment." She sighed. She can't waited to get home to her boo(Kankuro). She was getting more attached to him ever since he came. When they would go out into the streets, no one would even DARE come near them, unless it was someone Sakura knew, or Kankuro knew them. Either way, nobody came near her. Not even Naruto. Even though he was friends with Gaara, the rath of his older brother scared the shit out of him! Other than that, Sakura and Kankuro were having a good time having each other and their company. When Sakura was done thinking about how protective Kankuro is, she knocked onto the ground by a nurse running by her. "Hey! Watch out!" She yelled. She got up, and collected her things. Then she heard a loud BOOM. She ran to the elavator, and went down to the hospital entrance. When she got there, she was shocked to see what was happening, and why that nurse ran past her on the 2nd floor. Kiba had Akamaru attacking a nurse, and Naruto was about to hit Sai with his Wind Style! Rasen-Shuriken. (That's my favorite jutsu by him! X3) "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! KIBA AND NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SAI?!" She yelled running to the helpless nurse Akamaru had in his mouth. She pushed off Akamaru and healed the nurse while glaring at Kiba. She then looked over to Naruto, looking like she wanted to kill him. "Sakura-chan! I-I-I uh, They wouldn't let me and Kiba see you! And Sai was calling you ugly, skank, bitch,slu-" Before Naruto could say anymore, he was sent flying into the wall with a loud crash. He looked up to see a fuming Sakura who had a dark aura surrounding her. When you get her pissed, that's it. "Um, excuse me miss-" Sakura turned around and glared at the nurse. She turned white and ran away. She then turned to Kiba and Akamaru. They looked like they saw Jigsaw from SAW and ran out. "Hey Ugly." She heard Sai say. She got up from Naruto who fainted from being so scared from her. She walked over to Sai and grabbed him by his collar. She looked up at him, her eyes darkened. "You wanna say that again?!" She growled. Sai turned whiter than a ghost and pissed his pants. Sakura threw him onto the floor and watched him scramble to his feet and run out. She looked over to Naruto who was knocked out. "Sorry Naruto. It wasn't your falt." She said walking over to him and picking him up. She smiled at him. She turned to see if she saw anybody she knew. Her eyes roamed around the room, and landed on.......Kankuro?

She was shocked at first, then wondered why he was here. She gave Naruto to one of the nurses and ran over to him hugging him. "Hi Boo." She purred seductively in his ear. He smirked. "Hi Cherry Blossom." He said looking at her. "Did you see the whole thing?" She said. He smirked. She blushed. "Yeah I saw the WHOLE thing. I am quite impressed Sakura. I saw that Sai guy, the one who wears the belly-shirt, and looks gay like Sasuke. I threw him up against a wall and beat the living shit out of him for calling you those things." He said. "Thanks. He needs it." She said.

_When I wrote this whole part, I was listening to What Goes Around...Comes Around By Justin Timberlake and Apologize by Timbaland. That's why I was crying like hell, and the way I worded it. Enjoy! _

"So what did you come for?" She said. Kankuro scratched the back of his head. "Well. I came to say goodbye." He said frowning. Sakura's heart stopped. Did he just say what I think he said. "What?" She said tears starting to form in her eyes. "The hokage told me that my village wants me back. Gaara needs my help with our shinobi." He said looking away. She cringed. Sakura slapped him. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled running by him out the door. He saw her tears come down. He ran after her. Sakura was still in her medic scrubs outfit. She ran faster, but her tears clouded her vision. She took a short cut and masked her chakra. She ran into the forest, and found a thick branch on a tree. She stopped on the branch and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head in her hands. She let the tears come out. She cried like there was no tomorrow. _'He broke my heart. He said he would love me forever. Was it just a lie?' _She thought. She thought of the times they spent together. All the times he made her laugh. When he kissed her. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. She knew that once you get really close to a person, their bound to break your heart. She couldn't believe that he did this to her. She got up and ran back to her house. She was going to committ suicide, if it meant for her to get away from him and be happy.

Kankuro ran through the streets of Konoha. _'Where could she be?'_ He thought. He checked everywhere. The Hokage Tower, Ichiraku Ramen Shop, her old training grounds, and even Ino's Flower Shop. He then stopped in thought. The house! He ran there.

He got to the house in record time. He ran inside and looked around the apartment. "Sakura! Sakura are you here?!" He yelled. He heard a door shut and a window open. _'The roof!' _He thought. He ran to the door and jumped out onto the roof. What he saw broke his heart. Sakura was standing at the edge of the roof with tears running down her cheeks. She had a knife to her chest. She turned and looked at Kankuro. He saw how bad she took it. She was shaking and crying her eyes out. "Why?" She croaked out. "Why! Why did you break my heart! You said you would love me forever! You lied!" She yelled. Kankuro started walking towards her. "Don't come near me!" She yelled. He kept walking. "Sakura don't do this. I love you more than life itself. Don't do this." He was on the verge of crying. Sakura took the knife and slammed it into her chest. Kankuro's eyes widened. He ran over to Sakura, and pulled the knife out. He held her. "Sakura! Sakura! Speak to me! Don't die! Please!" He yelled. "K-Kankuro, I love you.." She said, blood trickling down her chin from her lips, then closed her eyes. He froze. "No! No! Sakura don't die!" He yelled. He put his hand on her chest, to stop the bleeding, and jumped off the building to the hospital. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He couldn't stop crying. She would kill herself just to get away. She loved him that much. He made it to the hospital, and ran inside. "I need a doctor!" He yelled still holding Sakura. "I'm sorry sir. You need to sign the-" He glared at her. "I need a damn doctor NOW!" He yelled. She nodded and ran down the hallway. She came back with doctors and a stretcher. They put Sakura on a stretcher, and rolled her down to the ER. Kankuro ran after them, but was stopped because he wasn't family. He glared. He consulted with the doctor and threatened him if he didn't let him in. After Kankuro shoved him into a wall and threaten to kill him, cut off his balls and feed them pigs, he let him in.

Kankuro watched from a huge window, as the doctors did everything they could to save Sakura. A doctor came out. He walked over to Kankuro. "Are you a family member?" He asked. "I'm her boyfriend. How is she?" He asked worried. The doctor hesitated. "She didn't pierce her heart, but she'll need to go into surgery. She'll be okay, but the surgery is a 50/50 shot. She could die." He said. Kankuro froze. _'Thank god, she didn't pierce her heart. But the surgery is risky. I hope she'll be ok. Please don't die Sakura. ' _He thought, then watched them start to do surgery on Sakura. Hours past by, and Kankuro fell asleep. The surgery was still going on.

"Ok, I need scissors!" The doctor said. Sakura's heart was failing. They needed to finish this surgery. The heart monitor was slowing to a 'beeeeeeeeeeeep' Then Sakura's heart stopped. The doctor got the ADD and turned it on. He put in on Sakura's chest. "CLEAR!" He yelled. Nothing. "CLEAR!" Still Nothing. "CLEAR!" This time the heart monitor started beeping again, that meant Sakura was still alive. They finished the surgery in 13 hours 20 min. It took a long time, but the surgery was successful. The doctor thanked everybody for a good job. They cleaned up, and the doctor walked out to Kankuro. He shook him. Kankuro opened his eyes then they widened. He grabbed the doctors collar. "IS SAKURA OKAY?!" He yelled. "She's ok. The surgery was successful. We almost lost her, but she kept strong. You can go see her, but she won't wake up for a little while. Here is the pain medicine." He said giving Kankuro the medicine. Kankuro let his collar go. "Sorry about that." He said. "It's ok. I understand how protective boyfriends are of their girlfriends. I lost my wife the same way Sakura stabbed herself. She couldn't take me being a shinobi and risk losing me, so she killed herself. Anyway, have Sakura take this medicine 3 times a day for every meal. And drink lots of water." He said. "Thankyou so much." Kankuro said. "Your welcome." He said and walked away to do his other things. Kankuro walked into the room, and sat in the chair next to Sakura's bed. He held her hand, and watched her sleeping peacefully. He smiled, then kissed her cheek. "I love you Sakura." He said soothingly to her. He was never going to leave her again. He didn't care if it was for a mission. He would either stay with her and decline the mission, or take her with him. He wasn't going to lose her again. Not like this. Not ever. He heard knocking on the door. Kankuro pulled out a kunai. He didn't trust anybody in this hospital, even if Sakura knew them. He won't let them near her. He was too over protective of her. "Who is it?" He seethed. "It's me, Tsunade." He heard the Hokage's voice then put his kunai away. He sighed, then got up to open the door. "Lady Hokage." Kankuro greeted. "Kankuro." She greeted back. "So how is she?" She asked. "The doctors said she would be okay. But she will have some pain for 2 to 3 weeks." He said looking down at the sleeping form of Sakura. Tsunade smiled. "I'm glad. Kankuro take good care of Sakura. She's my best medic nin. She's like a daughter to me. You will not be going back to Suna right now. I told the Kazekage about Sakura, and Gaara understands. He says that he will extend your vacation here from 8 months, to 12 months. You get to spend a year in Konoha." She smiled. Kankuro's eyes widened. "Really?! Gaara has never been this soft before. Thankyou so much Lady Tsunade." He said. Your welcome Kankuro." She said then walked out the door. Kankuro sat back down and smiled. A year with Sakura!

_Sakura's POV: Sakura's Dreamland_

_Sakura woke up, and saw white all around her. She looked around and saw a bright light from a far distance. "What is that?" She asked herself. She looked down at herself. She gasped. She was in her medic scrubs outfit. She was covered in blood. "What? What happened to me?!" She screamed. She saw a deep gash in chest. Then she remembered. Hospital, running nurse, Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, Sai, and Kankuro.... She screamed. She remebered that she tried to kill herself. "What have I done?!" She cried, letting the tears fall down. She heard someone calling her name. "Sakura....Sakura...." She recognized the voice as Kankuro's. She cried harder. She got up and ran to light where she heard the voice calling her. She ran faster till she reached it. She looked around, and saw herself in a meadow filled with cherry blossom trees. She gasped. They were beautiful. Her name. That's what her name meant. She wiped her tears. She turned around and saw Kankuro looking at her. She cried more and ran to him. She ran as fast to him, but wasn't getting anywhere. She ran faster and tried to reach him, but to no use. The faster she ran, the farther away he went. "Kankuro! Kankuro! Come back to me! Don't leave me! Please!" She screamed and ran faster. She tripped over her feet and fell. She curled up in a ball and cried. She opened her eyes, and what she saw horrified her. Her friends were scattered around her......dead. She looked around her and felt a hand. She looked down to see Naruto looking at her. His eyes red from the nine-tailed fox, and badly burned. He released the fox. She cried. "Naruto!" She screamed and crawled to him. "Sakura.....Sakura." He said coughing up blood. Sakura cried harder. "Sakura......Y-You need to find Kankuro. H-He's the only way too....." He never finished his sentence. Naruto's eyes slowly closed. Sakura's eyes widened. "No! Naruto! Don't die! Wake up! Wake up! Please!" She yelled. She felt his pulse. Nothing. She let go of his lifeless hand. She let the tears come out hard now. She got up and looked around looking at the people she had once loved were gone._

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Kiba & Akamaru, Temari, Gaara, and most lastly, Kankuro...._

_She gasped, and ran over to him. He was bleeding a lot and had his puppets scattered around him in pieces. She looked down at him. His clothes were ripped, he had a large gash on his chest, and his face paint was smeared._

_"Kankuro....Kankuro....Kankuro!" She cried. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her. "S-Sakura." He said. "Kankuro your alive!" Sakura cried. "S-Sakura, listen to me." He coughed up blood. "Y-You have to wake up." He said. "You have to go to the light." He said. "What....? Kankuro I need to heal you." She said. Kankuro lightly took her hand. "Sakura. I love you so much. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. Y-You need to go to light." He said crying a little. He let the tears come down. He started to close his eyes. "No! No! Don't close your eyes Kankuro! Don't! I love you!" She yelled crying more. It started to rain hard. She knew what that meant. "Sakura, I love you....." Those were his last words before he closed his eyes. "Kankuro! Kankuro! No! Please don't leave me!" She screamed. He layed there motionless. Sakura cried more, and hugged his lifeless body. She let go, and stood up. She was shaking from the cold. She blinked a couple times to let the tears fall down her cheeks. She walked over to Sasuke's body. She cried at seeing his body._

_She fell to her knees. She rembered the times back in Team 7, when they spent all that time together. She looked at his body. He was covered in blood, and wet from the rain. He had large cuts and his hair was matted with dirt and blood. He had one eye closed and one eye open, showing his Mangekyo Sharingan. She started to scream crying her friends names. She hugged his body, and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She missed him, a lot. She put her hand over his eye and slid it down, closing his eye. She hugged him tighter and cried his name. "S-S-Sasuke, I-I love you. I've missed you for so long. I don't want to lose you anymore, or everybody else. Please, if your still alive with a breath, please, I want to hear your voice." She said crying harder. "S-Sakura....." She heard a faint voice. It was Sasuke's. "S-Sakura. I-I'm so sorry. I've missed you and Naruto too......Please.....Please.....wake up. You need to...." Sasuke said, and slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura. He hugged her. He started to cry. Sakura could feel his tears slide on her cheek. "Sakura......." Sasuke said before his breath hitched, and he was gone. "S-Sasuke....." Sakura cried. She let go, and looked at his peaceful face. She loved him for the longest time, and she did nothing in the past. "If only, I was more useful, They wouldn't be....dead!" She screamed. She got up, and looked to see Tsunade. She was hanging from a branch. Her Hokage coat ripped, covered in blood, blood coming down from lips and neck. She had a black cloth in her hand. It was the Akatsuki cloud. She was hung, by the Akatsuki......Sakura screamed. "Lady Tsunade!" She screamed. Nothing. Then she saw Shizune and Ton-Ton on the ground dead. She screamed. "Why is this happening to me?!" She screamed. She had to get away from all this. She ran throught the forest, slipping on branches. She ran more and more, until she saw something bright. She was running, and came across the Akatsuki, dead.... Every member dead or hung from a tree. Except for the ones Konoha killed. Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi. Then she saw orange hair. She looked closer. 'That's the leader of the Akatsuki?!' She thought. She slowed her running down and ran to the body. She turned the person's head up. His eyes were closed, but she could get a good look at him. He had orange hair, piercings all over his face, and his Amegakure(Rain Village) headband with the slash through it. She turned the body down again. She was getting sick. She needed to get away from the death she saw and smelt. She needed to get to the light....._

_She ran faster through the forest, till she couldn't smell blood or death anymore. She looked back, and saw the village she once knew as Konoha in ruins. She let one last tear fall down her cheek, then looked away, going farther into the forest. She ran faster, then needed to stop. She needed to throw up. She stopped on a tree branch and bent over spilling whatever she had, out of her. When she was done she wiped her mouth and stood up. She started running again, and then the rain stopped. She looked around, and saw tree branches down. She gasped as she saw the forest. I was nothing more than a pile of dead trees. Dead. The word that made her sick to very stomach. She ran faster, and saw something coming up ahead. She shielded her eyes with her hand. "Is this the light?" She asked herself. She ran faster, then reached the bright source. _

_She ran to it with full force and was surounded by darkness. She looked around, and saw nothing. She then heard a voice calling her name again. "Please not again." She started to cry as she ran to the source. She kept hearing her name being called. "Sakura.......Sakura......" It was Kankuro's voice again. She ran faster getting closer to the light. "Kankuro!" She screamed running to light. She ran and then kept hearing her name. "Sakura......Sakura.......Please Wake up.........Wake up please........" She kept hearing Kankuro, then didn't hear nothing. "Come back to me........I love you my Cherry Blossom........Please wake up......." She heard it again. "Kankuro!" She screamed. "Sakura!" She heard her name being yelled. She closed her eyes then opened them to see Kankuro looking at her with worried eyes. "Sakura. Your back." He said._

_End Sakura's POV: Dreamland_

Sakura took a few gasping breaths before she looked up at Kankuro. "Kankuro." She started to cry. "Sakura." He said, pulling her into a hug. She cried, knowing it was just a dream. "K-Kankuro. I-I-I'm so sorry. I had a dream that I lost everybody, especially you." She cried even more. "Shh. Sakura it's ok. I'm here now baby. Please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you like this." He said. "B-But Kankuro, I-" Kankuro silenced her with a kiss. It was passionate. God did she miss this. Kankuro stopped and looked at her. "Sakura." He said pulling her tighter to his chest. "I'm never going to leave your side. Never again. I don't care if there is a mission I am needed on. I won't leave your side ever again. I love you too much. I don't want to lose you." He said holding her protectively. She cried even more. "I love you too. I don't ever want to lose you either." She said holding him tighter. He let her go after 10 minutes of holding her. "Kankuro?" She said. Kankuro looked at her. "Yeah, what is it babe?" He asked. She blushed. "Would you mine sleeping with me, if it isn't a problem?" She asked. Kankuro smiled. "Sure babe." He said getting up. He moved in the bed and wrapped is arms around her waist. He smiled into her hair. "I love you Sakura." She smiled. "I love you to Kankuro." They fell asleep, in each others arms. Kankuro was so glad that she was ok, and with him again.

**This was such a cute chapter for me to write. ^_^ I loved this chapter. I cried so much in Sakura's Dreamland. It was just so sad. But it had a good ending to this chapter. Until next chapter, Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 5!!! Hope you like it! R&R! :D I am working on another story, so I am writing this story, and doing an other one too. Enjoy!  
**

** Whatever You Like**

** Chapter 5: Party Plans, and Shopping with Sensei!**

Summary: Kankuro is told by Naruto, that Sakura's birthday is in 1 month. Kankuro decides to celebrate early. How will the birthday plans go? Read and find out! R&R!!!! Ja ne! :D

* * *

Sakura was back home from the hospital, and she was resting in her and Kankuro's bed. She felt bad for what she put him through, but she was just so attached to him, like a baby and it's mother. She got up slowly still feeling some pain in her chest. She was so thankful to the medics and Tsunade, that she doesn't have a scar at all on her chest. She walked to bathroom, taking her clothes off in the process. She turned on the hot water and jumped in. She washed her hair with vanilla bean shampoo with a hint of cherry in it through her hair. She washed it out, put her conditioner in, and sat down on the shower floor leaning her head against the wall feeling the hot water hit her. She was so relaxed she didn't hear the door opening downstairs.

Kankuro walked through the door carrying some groceries and a little box for Sakura. He was so happy Naruto told him about Sakura's birthday. "I hope Sakura likes her present, because I'm throwing her a surprise party with all her friends. I even invited Temari and Gaara to come. Heh, there already on their way." He said as he walked up the stairs into Sakura and his room. He found the bed empty, clothes everywhere, and heard the shower running. Kankuro smirked. He took off his clothes and walked quietly into the bathroom. He gently opened the shower door, to see Sakura with her knees up against her chest, head leaned back showing her slender neck, eyes closed, and she sounded peaceful. _'Who the hell sleeps in a shower?' _Kankuro thought. He smirked and got in. The shower was so huge it could fit 10 people! It even had 2 seats in it. One was being used by Sakura. Kankuro walked over to her, and knelt down. She was out of it. Kankuro decided to have a little fun. But then he thought for a moment. _'We had sex in the shower how many times. I'll wait till after everybody leaves from her party.' _He thought. He wanted to scare the shit out of her. He did a transformation jutsu and turned into Sasuke. He poked her in the forehead, and she shuffled. She opened her eyes and screamed. "SASUKE?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! OMFG, YOUR NAKED! OH, DAMN! NICE SNAKE!(She meant his penis)" She realized what she said and blushed. She looked up and he was gone. Standing there, was a naked smirking Kankuro laughing at her. She turned beat red. "KANKURO! What the hell was that for?! I thought you were actually Sasuke!" She said on the verge of crying. She slowly got up and started shaking. "Sakura, I-" "Shut up! Just go away!" She opened the door, enough force to break it, but she didn't. She grabbed her towel and headed out the door to their room. She grabbed her underwear, and bra and slipped them on. She was in a _very _pissy mood to say. First she almost killed herself, and now this! I mean he turns into Sasuke, and she's suppose to be happy about that? It's been over 2 years since he left, and she and Naruto still feel like shit. She put on a black t-shirt, and slipped on a denim pink mini skirt. She put her usual ninja shoes on and tied her hair into two low pigtails. She wrote Kankuro a quick note telling him, she wouldn't be home for 3-4 hours, that she was going to talk to the Hokage about something. She lied about that. She just wanted to get away from him for awhile. She needed to get Sasuke off her mind. She decided to go to one place no one would even think about going. _The Forest Of Death....._

Kankuro decided to wash off in here, and then make some rounds to Sakura's friends about her party that he was throwing for her next week. He moved it to next week, because of Temari and Gaara. They needed 3 days to get here, and rest for probably another 3. He sighed. He never knew that she could get angry or depressed so easily. He didn't know turning into the Uchiha-_teme_ would get her all wound up. He didn't mean to piss her off. But he was known for playing jokes on people and messing with their heads. He turned the water on hot and stood their relaxing his muscles. He turned off the water then, and stepped out putting a towel around his waist. He walked into the room, and changed. Blood red t-shirt with gangster blue jeans, and a T-Pain Jacket. He brushed his hair and walked downstairs into the living room, and saw something on the coffee table. It was a note from Sakura. It read..

_ Kankuro,_

_I got a urgent message from Lady Tsunade, and had to get to her office. You don't have to come and check on me, I'll be fine._

_I won't be back for 3-4 hours, so if you leave and come back, and I'm not home, I am probably with Tsunade still. _

_I left some stuff for you to eat so you wouldn't starve. If you need anything just ask Kaka-Sensei, and he will have_

_Pakkun come look for me. See you soon._

_xoxo,_

_Sakura-Hime_

He looked at the note, and crumbled it throwing it away. He knew she was lieing, but he knew why she was mad. He also knew where she would be. He just has to ask Naruto _anything _about her, and he'll get the answer. He decided to let her go do her thing, and he would just go do his rounds to her friends like he was suppose to. He had a list of the people she knew to invite. Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba & Akamaru, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and everybody else she knew. He looked at the paper wide-eyed. _"Damn! She knows a lot of freaking people. Oh, man. This is going to be a long day....." _He sighed. He took the spare keys and walked out the door locking it. He went Naruto's house first. The blonde, hyper-active knuckle-head ninja would be home probably eating Ramen or fucking the Hyuga.

Sakura made it to her destination in no time. She walked up to the fence and jumped it using her chakra. She ran through the forest. She was ready to get Sasuke off her mind. She then sensed something. She looked behind her and noticed, Anko? She stopped. "Anko-sensei, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Well, I saw you jump a fence, and come through here. This is only used during the Chunin Exams Sakura. But since you probably want to let some steam loose, I'll join you." She said smirking. Sakura smiled. "Sure. Come on, Anko! Let the slaughter begin!" She yelled as they ran through the forest to kill god knows what.

**4 agonizing, painless, migrating hours later.......... XD**

Sakura and Anko, walked out of the Forest Of Death breathing heavy and exhausted. "Well...*pant*....That was fun.....*pant* huh Sakura?" Anko said trying to catch her breath. Sakura nodded. "Yeah...*pant*....That was good." She said catching her breath as well. They talked for a few minutes then went on their way. Sakura was covered in blood on some parts on her t-shirt. It was ripped a little at the ends. Her skirt had dirt on it, and had little stains of blood on it. Her hair was matted and messed up from sweating and slaughtering. She smirked. That was the best way, to blow off some steam, even when someone was with you. She was actually glad Anko was there. She felt uneasy going into _that_ forest alone. She wasn't near this place since when she was Genin with Team 7, and when she became a Chunin so many years back. Now she was Jonin level, and almost Anbu, if Tsunade excepts it. She breathed heavily then walked off. _"I wonder how Kankuro is doing?" _She smirked, walking back home to her Boo.

"Oh..*pant*..my..*pant*..fucking..*pant*..god......I never knew Sakura knew over flipping 90 people! Heh....*pant*...At least I did this when I was in the mood, or I would've beat the crap out of Naruto for talking so long." He sighed. He threw the paper away, and slowly but swiftly walked up the stairs. He walked into the room, plopped on the bed, and grabbed the box that was hidden in his dresser. He opened it, and there sat, a 14k gold ring, with two diamonds going down each side, a pink diamond carved into a Cherry Blossom, with a hint of green in it, and her name _Sakura _carved into it. He smiled. It was exspensive as hell, and an arm and a leg to pay for it. But it was worth it. At Sakura's party, he was going to make it official to his _Cherry Blossom._ He closed it, and hid it back beneath his clothes. He rolled over on his stomach, and went to sleep. _"Sakura-Hime, my beautiful Cherry Blossom, I will make you mine. Your the best thing, that has ever happened to me." _He thought, then fell into a much needed deep sleep.

Sakura decided to go shopping on the way home, just to buy time. _'If I go shopping, I'm going to need Ino! No, Wait. We had a fight, and I don't want to deal with her right now. I'll go ask Hinata!' _She thought, then ran to the Hyuga compound. When she got there, she knocked on the door. She knocked again, but she saw a flash and she was on the ground. She looked up. Neji. "Aww, what the hell! Everytime I knock at this place, I fucking get tackled by you! NEJI!" Sakura yelled. Neji smirked and got off her. "Sorry, Sakura. I'm just very protective of my cousin now." He said. "Not before you weren't! You almost killed her in the Chunin Exams. Ok, anyway, is Hinata home?" She asked. Neji nodded. "Yeah come in." "Thanks. Next time you try to glomp me, I will not hesitate to put you in the hospital like last time!" She said, then went to look for Hinata.

She went to a couple rooms, nothing. Bathroom, nothing. Kitchen, nothing. She looked around the whole place until she got tired. "Neji!" She yelled. Neji came running in. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked. "I can't find Hinata." She said panting. "Oh, right. She went to Naruto's you can check there." He said. _'Oh. God! I don't think I want to go to Naruto's house. Because if there doing 'something', I am just going to walk away.' _She thought. "Ok. Thanks, Neji-kun." She said giving him a hug, then went out the door. "Did she just add _'kun' _to my name? Nevermind." Neji said to himself, then walked off to find TenTen to _'train' _with.

Sakura made it to Naruto's apartment, and was nervous to knock on the door. So she leaned her head against the door and listened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Hinata-chan, do you want me t-to stop? *moan*. 'N-No, N-Naruto-kun, please, g-go faster!' She yelled. 'H-Hinata, I don't think, I can hold it anymore, I'm going to cum!' He yelled. Sakura jumped from hearing that. Here she was, going ask her friend to go shopping with her, but instead, she is listening to her, and her best friend/teammate getting busy with each other. She fell backwards, and landed on someones door with a loud _'OOMF!' _She heard footsteps coming. "Shit!" She muttered under her breath. The door opened, and revealed, Kakashi-sensei! "Sakura? What are you doing here?" He asked while reading his Icha-Icha Paradise. "Well, I was going to visit Hinata at Naruto's(She pointed to Naruto's door), but when I got there, I heard things, that I really didn't want to hear. Getting busy." She said, then blushed. He closed his book, and offered her a hand. She took it, and got up, brushing off her skirt. "Hmm. I see. I heard things to. But I just put on my iPod, and didn't want to listen anymore." He said. "Yeah. I don't think, I can ever look at Naruto the same or Hinata." She said. Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Hey, anyway. Kakashi-sensei, if you wouldn't mind, would you like to go shopping with me?" She asked blushing a little. It was her sensei! Kakashi smirked at this. Even though he was older than her, he had the hots for Sakura, even if she was dating Kankuro. "Sure." He said. They walked down the stairs ignoring the _'noises' _coming from _'someones' _room. They walked into town, and went to the plaza mall. There were a lot of shops Sakura liked to go to. Hollister Inc., Abercrombie & Fitch, and the other expensive clothing brands. First they went Apple Bottoms.

Sakura picked out 4 denim skirts, 6 camis, 3 dresses, 4 pairs of jeans, and a lingerie set. She was going to try them on, except for the lingerie set, because she knew how much of a pervert her sensei is. She saw people looking at them oddly, because he was sitting down reading his porn, and Sakura was showing him her outfits. When she was done, she wanted to go to Sanrio. She LOVED Hello Kitty. That is one reason why she likes pink so much. When they got there, she was squealing so much. "Oh, Hell No!" Kakashi said. Sakura turned to look at him. "Come on Kakashi-sensei, it wouldn't be weird for a Jonin to walk in a Hello Kitty shop." She said dragging him in. He hoped no one would see him in here. He would get laughed at for the rest of his life, and ruin his reputation. They were in there for almost 3 hours. Sakura was gazing over stuff and trying them on. Kakashi was reading his book, just glancing up at her now and then practically drooling at her body. Then he heard laughing. _'No fucking way....' _He thought then turned around. Standing there was Iruka, Baki(He came to Konoha due to a request from the Hokage because Gaara's to much of a lazy ass to do it!), Guy, Neji, Kurenai, and Kankuro. He decided to come once he woke up, and do random shopping. "Hey Kakashi! Being a sissy and going in a Hello Kitty shop!" Iruka yelled. Baki was on the floor laughing his ass off, and Neji was standing there amused. All the others were just surprised. "I know your not shopping alone! Who's the sissy or bitch your shopping with?!" Yelled Guy. He moved from where he was standing. In front of Sakura. They looked closer. "Uhhh.....fuck!" They yelled. Sakura turned around. Her eyes narrowing. "Who was the one who called me a Bitch!" She yelled walking towards them. Everybody stopped laughing, except for Kankuro. "Kankuro...?" Sakura said. He stopped laughing and looked up. "Sakura! I swear I didn't know!" He said. She wasn't glaring at him. "Kankuro just take me home please." She said starting to cry. He put his arm around her waist, and walked her out of the mall. Everybody looked at one another. "Shit!" They said. They knew Kankuro. He would kick there asses later.

Sakura stopped crying on the way home. "Kankuro?" She asked in between sobs. "Yeah babe?" He asked. "Why were you at the mall?" "Well, I was going there to by something, but then I was noticed by most of Jonin and my sensei. They wanted me to hang with them so I did. I had no clue you were there." He said. "It's ok. I just want to go home, and go to sleep." She said. "Ok." He said. They walked for another hour before making it to the house. She opened the door and went upstairs. Kankuro smiled at her. He then remembered something. "Fuck." He mumbled. He forgot to put her ring away. He looked at it again before leaving and left it under Sakura's pillow.

Sakura made it to her room, and changed into a black skirt with boy shirts underneath, and a pink cami. She went to lay her head on her pillow, and felt a bump. "What the hell?" She said. She lifted up her pillow and saw a little black box. She picked it up, and examined. She felt that it had a little weight to it, but not much. She opened it, and to her surprise she couldn't believe what she saw. She was amazed at first, and then she was happy. She examined it, and she went into tears. She saw her name, _Sakura_ carved into the ring. She then saw a little piece of paper. She opened it. She started to read what it said.

_To my beautiful Cherry Blossom,_

_I have much to say, but I want to say it in this short little letter._

_You are beautiful, and the most loving person I've ever met._

_The day you saved my life, I couldn't thank you enough, but I couldn't say anything._

_In this letter, is my love for you. I would go till the end's of the earth for you, If I didn't have you._

_Your smile brightens my day, and your laugh is like the sound of wind chimes._

_I love you too much to say I do. But Sakura Haruno, I want you to say you do too._

_I give this ring to you, and stand on one knee, and ask, Sakura Haruno, would you marry me?_

_xoxo, I love you this much,_

_Kankuro_

Sakura was in tears. She had never heard someone say how much they love her. Not even Naruto. She heard a noise and looked up. Kankuro was standing there, wide eyed. She burst into tears. She ran over to him, and jumped on him. "I do! I do! I do! I love you so much! I want to be with you forever!" She cried into his chest. "S-Sakura." He said. She let go and looked up at him. "Kankuro I want to be with you forever. I-I love you." She said wiping her tears. "Sakura." He cupped her cheek, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wanted this so much. Just to hear someone say this to her. Tell her that they would risk their life for her. She wanted it so much. She got it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in tighter. He let go for a breath. "Sakura. I didn't know you read the letter. I was going to save it for your birthday." He said. "It's ok. I like getting presents early." She said. She grabbed his hand, and took him over to the bed. She put away the ring, then layed on the bed. "Kankuro, I want you to make love to me. I want it, a night to remember." She said pleadingly. "I'll be gentle." He said. He lied though. He wanted to fuck her senseless. They haven't had sex in 1 month, and he was in an agonizing need of attention, and pleasure. He was going to give it to her, and it was going to be good.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!! XD Sorry. Their love-scene with be in Chapter 6! Chapter 6, will be all about lemon and sex. I will not wait to write it, but my arm hurts, and I need a break from the computer, as my dad says.....(What a prick sometimes...) But chapter 6 will be up, hopefully in the next couple of days or 1-2week(s). I promise no longer than that! **

**-XxXSabakuNoTemariXxX-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, Here is the Lemon and sex only chapter! Enjoy! X3 R&R!!! Don't read if your under 18! But if you want to, ok! You little pervs! X3 Even though I'm 13, and I wrote this chapter.! :D I had help rom friends to write this chapter. Enjoy! No flames, or bad reviews! Won't take them.**

**Whatever You Like**

** Chapter 6: Sakura's Early Birthday Present!**

Summary: This is all some lemon and sex in this chapter. The only one probably with this stuff. Enjoy chapter 6! R&R!! ja ne!

* * *

_Recap: "Kankuro, I want you to make love to me. I want it, a night to remember." She said pleadingly. "I'll be gentle." He said. He lied though. He wanted to fuck her senseless. They haven't had sex in 1 month, and he was in an agonizing need of attention, and pleasure. He was going to give it to her, and it was going to be good._

Kankuro leaned over Sakura, and captured her lips. She moaned into the kiss. He wanted to hear her moan, from the night they first had sex. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She approved, and let his tongue explore her cavern. She playfully bit his tongue. "Ow." He said. "Sorry, Kankuro-_kun_, but I'm very naughty today, and I want a good lesson." She said moaning. Man, he was getting hard, just looking at her. He couldn't take it. He needed to be in her, and now. He took off his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers, his buldge clearly visible. She started to take off her clothes, only leaving her in panties. She didn't have a bra on. Her nipples erect, perk, and ready for some attention. Kankuro pulled her underwear down in one swift movement, and took off his boxers. He was leaning over her. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, and rolled his tongue over it. She moaned grabbing his shoulders. He switched places, and went to her right. He bit down a little, giving her a gasp of pleasure. He smirked. He planted butterfly kisses on her chest, and moved upwards towards her collarbone. He left deep red marks on her neck, then moved back to her lips. There tongues battling with each others. They let go, their saliva hanging off their tongues. Kankuro kissed her harder this time with his tongue practically down her throat. He rubbed her breasts with one of his free hands. One hand was in her hair, pushing her deeper into the kiss. She was loving this.

This was great, but she wanted to get to the grand finale. "Kankuro." She panted. "I-I-I want this. I need you now! Please fuck me!" She pleaded. He smirked. "With pleasure." He said. He decided to tease her first, making her want more. He slid himself up and down her folds, rubbing over her clit. She moaned. He moved faster, covering his cock with her juices. She moaned louder. "Stop teasing me, and fuck me!" She yelled. He smirked. With one swift movement, he was completely inside her. They moaned in unison. God did he miss this. He wanted to give her more, and make him want to fuck her for hours. He picked up his pace, making her moan loud. She screamed when he hit a special spot. "Hit that again!" She panted. He did this until he could feel himself going over the edge. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he fucked her faster. She started to move her hips with his thrusts. She was hot, horny, and in need of his pleasure, that was running like waves through her body. "F-Faster! H-Harder!" She cried. He went faster, until he felt his balls tighten. He knew he was cumming soon. "Sakura." He moaned. "Kankuro, I'm cumming soon!" She yelled, shutting her eyes, and moving faster. He did a few more hard thrusts, before he cummed, his seed going deep in her. She moaned. He didn't stop. He kept going. Sakura was screaming his name. She knew she couldn't take much long of this. He didn't stop. She kept cumming, and felt her walls tighten against him. "K-Kankuro!" She gasped, as she felt another wave of pleasure go through her. He got out of her and leaned over her panting. Her eyes were clouded with lust, and he could clearly tell, she wanted more. He got off her, and did a hand sign. "W-What are you doing?" Sakura asked panting. "Making you want me more." He said, as four clones of him appeared. Her eyes widened. "Sakura you wanna play?" Kankuro said grinning. "Yes." She purred. She got off the bed and, and walked over to him, and the clones. Kankuro layed down on the bed, and Sakura got on top of him. His clones came over for the fun also. One of his clones got behind Sakura. The other two kneeled in front of her, their cocks erect, and ready. Slowly both Kankuro and his clone slipped into Sakura. She moaned. She never thought of sex with shadow clones. They moved with a slow pace. She starting rubbing and sucking the other 2 clones. Kankuro thrust into her, without hesitation. She moaned as he went faster. She was seeing stars. She met his thrust, as he went faster. She gasped, when she felt herself cum.

She was surprised at the way he was going easy with her. Usually, he would just tease her, and make her body numb from pleasure, to where she couldn't move. But he was going easy on her. She began giving each of his clones blow jobs. One grabbed her hair, and thrust into her mouth, while the other grabbed her breast, massaging them. She moaned. She bit his tip, licking it. He hissed. He stopped, and glared at her. She smirked. "What's wrong? A little bite, won't piss you off will it?" She said looking innocent. He growled, and thrust into her mouth again. He went faster, until he felt himself cumming. "Sakura." He moaned. She felt hot cum come into her mouth. She swallowed every drop up. She moved to the other clone, and did the same thing. The other clone started stroking himself, in front of her. She moaned as she felt herself cum again. She stopped sucking him, and got up off Kankuro, sliding out of the other one. She gave a smirk, and ran out of the room. Kankuro growled. "Damnit, Sakura!" He yelled, as he got up. "Should we go after her?" One of his clones asked. "No, I'll take over from here." He said. His clones disappeared, and he went to look for Sakura. She had to think where to hide. Not the pool house. He got her there last time. Aha! The laundry room! She got there, and found towels everywhere. She hid, in a pile of towels, and tried to keep her erratic breathing short, and less noisy. Kankuro, could sense her. Her scent was everywhere, which made it harder for him to find her. He knew that she would hide, in some kind of place that was messy, to blend herself in, or a place, that would be difficult for him to sense chakra. _'Shit! Of course, the whole house has to smell like her. This makes it more of a challenge, and that really pisses me off! Naughty girls, don't get off easy, when they don't listen to their master.' _He thought. He had to find her, and finish the session, whether she wanted to or not. He looked everywhere, but still didn't find her. She couldn't of left the house. She needed clothes, and the only ones, where in their bedroom. Then it clicked. "The laundry room!" He said. He walked around the house, but then forgot how to find it. "Damnit!" He said. Sakura heard footsteps, then they stopped. She mentally sighed. _"Good hopefully he gets lost." _She thought. She carefully got out of the pile of towels, making sure not to make a sound. She masked her chakra, and ran up the stairs. It was difficult for her to run, because she was still wet, horny, and her legs were tired. She made it slowly but quietly. She quickly put on a bra, thong, skirt, purple tank top, with a fishnet undershirt, and orange flip-flops. She ran her hands through her knotted pink hair, and pulled it into a messy bun. She went to the bathroom, so she could get rid of her hornyness, so she could run a little better. She was done, and slowly peaked her head out of the door. She was relieved. No sign of Kankuro, that meant she had a chance to escape. She walked quickly but swiftly down the stairs. Something grabbed her, or should I say _someone_. She froze. She felt hot breath on her skin making her shiver with excitement. She was caught, no doubt about it. "Thought you could run away from me huh, _Sa-ku-ra.?_" She heard Kankuro whisper in her ear. She shivered as his breath ran down her neck. She turned around, not making eye contact. She hugged him. He was shocked. _"What the hell is she doing? Doesn't she know, that I want to fuck her senseless, until she can't think anymore." _He thought. "Sakura. What are you doing?" He asked. "I know, I know. Your thinking you want me, but I, I just want it to be gentle. I want to feel how passionate you are. Please, understand." Sakura said. Kankuro's eyes softened. '_I never knew she was this cute, when she talks so calmly.' _He thought. "Ok, Sakura." He said picking her up bridle style. He carried them to their room, and plopped Sakura on the bed. He was in his boxers, and she was fully clothed. He leaned down and kissed her, taking off her clothes in the process. When she was completely naked, she shivered from the cold. "It's ok Sakura. You'll be warm soon." She said. He took her hands, and intertwined them with his each beside her head. He kissed her again, and slowly entered her. She gasped at the sudden feeling. He was so gentle. She moaned into his mouth, and soon enough she was crying out in pleasure, as he slowly penetrated her. She bit her bottom lip from moaning out to loudly. She felt a warm knot forming in her stomach. She knew she wouldn't last longer. Kankuro gently bit the skin on her neck as he knew he was cumming soon. He picked up the pace a little, and heard Sakura gasp. He smirked into the crook of her neck. "Sakura." He moaned as he came. She cried out as the pleasure hit her head on. Kankuro relaxed, and got off of her, laying next to her. Sakura moved on top of him, and kissed him. He kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Cherry Blossom." He said as he covered them with the blankets. Kankuro without thinking slid himself into her again, and then fell asleep. She moaned. That was the best birthday present anyone has ever given her.

**I am so sorry that this chapter was delayed 1 or 2 weeks. My computer wouldn't turn on, and I had to get it fixed. I am so sorry. Please review and read. No flames. Chapter 7 will be posted around the beginning of April.**

**-XxXSabakuNoTemariXxX-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! Here is Chapter 7!! Starting writing it on my bithday! It was March 12! I am now 14! Woo! Hope u guys like! No flames or bad reviews. Gaara is a little OOC, but not a lot. He is still himself. ^_^**

** Whatever You Like **

** Chapter 7: Embarassing Confessions and Lord Kazekage**

Summary: Gaara and Temari arrive at the Hidden Leaf early and go meet up with Sakura and Kankuro. Embarassing things are confessed, and Naruto and Temari meet for the first time in months. I wonder what will happen. Find out! R&R!!!! No flames, and bad reviews. Damnit! I hate them!

* * *

In the distance of the Hidden Leaf, two figures were seen walking towards the village. A red-head, and blonde. They were running pretty fast too. Both huffing and puffing. They were bickering about who was going to see Sakura first.

"Damnit, Gaara! I wanna see Sakura first! I wanna see Kanky too! Besides, she likes us, but she's by best friend!" Temari yelled.

"She's by best friend too Temari. And would you knock it the fuck off with the fucking whining! It's driving me nuts! If I still had Shukaku, he would of told me to kill you! Fuck!" Gaara yelled.

Temari shut up. Gaara thanked the lords. They made it to the village, and showed the guards their passes. They walked into the village. "Temari, I'm going to meet with the Hokage. You go to Sakura's house awhile." He said.

"Ok Gaara. Make sure you ask for directions to where her hou-" "Temari, seriously? I'm the Kazekage. I can find her house. Now go." He said calmly walking away. Temari sighed. Why was Gaara so hard to deal with most of the time. Most of the time he was an arrogant prick, and anti-social, then he was perfectly fine when we get to Konoha. What a weirdo. Temari ran to Sakura's house. She passed Naruto on the way there, and blushed. He waved, and blushed. "Hey Temari! Come over here for a sec!" Naruto yelled. She quinted her eyes to get a closer look at him. She was beet red now. Naruto was standing there wearing only his Leaf headband, black shorts, ninja shoes, and he was shirtless showing off his major SEXY abs.(Yeah! I wanna tap that ass! XD) To her, he looked like a GOD. She wanted to rip his clothes off and take him then and there.(Who wouldn't? I mean he has the bod of a freaking SEX GOD, and he is probably good in bed! And they were at the Ramen shop, so that was off her lists of no-no's for now.) "Hey N-Naruto." She said blushing. "Hey, uh Temari. How ya doin? Would you wanna scre-I mean go out some time?!" Naruto said quickly. He was so red, even Gaara would notice him! He couldn't believe that he just said he wanted to screw her. _'Damn, am I really that fucked up?!' __**'Yes. Yes you are.' **__Shut up you damn fox!' __**'Fuck you!' **_Naruto mentally sighed. Stupid fox! Trying to get me fucked up again! "Sure, Naruto. I gotta see you later. I have to go meet Sakura. See ya!" Temari said. She gave him a peck on lips-_' Oh, fuck! What am I doing?! I just kissed Naruto Uzumaki! The Uzumaki!' _She thought. She quickly ran past him, not even looking back. Naruto was on fire. "D-Did Temari just kiss me?" Naruto mumbled. He walked back into the Ramen shop.

_**Meanwhile at Sakura's house......**_

Temari made it to Sakura's house, and walked in. She knew that Sakura didn't care. She made it upstairs, and found doors. She went to open the door, when she heard moaning. She blushed. _'Oh yeah.....Kankuro is her boyfriend. I shouldn't have walked in without knocking. They better not be fucking.' _Temari thought, then she walked in. She shouldn't have. There in front of her, was Kankuro and Sakura having sex. At least they had the sheets covering them. She couldn't see anything. **'ORGY!' **_'OH MY FUCING GOD, DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?! YOUR ME, BUT ANNOYING AS HELL! PERVERT!' _Temari though yelling at her inner. Kankuro and Sakura stopped, and looked over. They blushed. Temari's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fainted. Sakura smirked. "I told you to lock the door." She said sitting up, fixing her hair. He looked over at her. "Were not done yet, Sakura. Now where were we?" He said pushing her back on the bed. "I wouldn't Kankuro..." A deep voice said. Kankuro looked over, and Gaara was standing there wide eyed. Sakura blushed. "Oh shit, Gaara! Hi, you pervert! Knock!" Sakura said hiding under the covers. Kankuro smirked. "Glad of you to show up little bro." Kankuro said putting on boxers. Gaara picked up Temari. "I don't even want to know." He said looking at Temari. Sakura got out of bed, crouching down so Gaara wouldn't see her naked. She slipped on some panties, and one of Kankuro's shirts. She got up, not looking at Kankuro or Gaara. She walked past Kankuro, then past Gaara out the door. She stopped, and gave Gaara a kiss on the cheek. She winked then ran out. "Hey! What the hell?! What about me?! Sakura!" Kankuro yelled. Gaara smirked. "I guess, Sakura likes me more!" Gaara yelled, then ran down the stairs. Kankuro frowned. "Damnit, Gaara!" He yelled. He went after them.

Sakura was laughing, Temari was still knocked out, and Gaara was smirking, trying to hold in his laughter. "Hey Gaara! I'm gonna get Kankuro. DO you think you can do the sexy jutsu with me?!" She asked smirking. "Sure." "Ok! Now, when Kankuro comes down, were naked, and holding each other, acting like lesbians! It was like the time, when Konohamaru did it. Come on!" She said. They did a hand sign. "Sexy Justu! Two Girls Action! Henge!" They both said. Sakura transformed into a naked one of herself, and Gaara was naked, with two long red ponytails. They got together, and winked, ready for Kankuro to come down. "Guys!" Kankuro yelled. Sakura and Gaara started making out. Kankuro walked down. He looked, and saw something he didn't expect. His brother was kissing Sakura in a lesbian form. He was getting a nosebleed. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He said loud enough, that it woke Temari. She looked up, and fainted again. Sakura and Gaara let go. A thin line of saliva attached to each others tongues. Kankuro was getting hard. "Damnit! Stop, already!" He said now holding his erection. They smirked, and POOF back to their normal selfs. "! We got u!" Sakura said. "Sakura, I wouldn't." Gaara said in a warning tone. "What! He fell for it!!! What a dumby! Hahahahahaahahahhahahaahaha!" She said still laughing. "Gaara.....Get Temari, and get OUT!" Kankuro said darkly. "Right!" Gaara said, grabbed Temari, and ran out the door. Kankuro smirked darkly. Now Sakura was going to get it. He walked up to her. She stopped laughing and looked up. She saw his smirk, and knew she was gonna get it. Her smirk went away, and she saw him walk to her. "Sakura." "What?-" He knocked her out. He picked her up, and took her to the room. He went back down, and started dialing numbers for her friends for the party.

_**Hours later..........**_

Sakura woke up, and pain shot through her neck. "What the hell?" She asked herself. She starting healing her neck. Then she layed back down. She felt an arm wrap around her. She smiled. Kankuro was getting frisky. The hand smacked her ass, and she jumped. She closed her eyes, and felt the person snuggle in the crook of her neck. She layed back into the warmth. The person smelled nice. Cinnamon Spice, and Ramen? Wait! RAMEN?! "Mmm. Temari-chan, hit that spot again." Her eyes widened. She shot out of the bed, and looked around, and her eyes landed on Naruto? NARUTO?! "Oh, hey Sakura! Kankuro dropped you off here. He had to go get some stuff." Naruto said yawning. "Ok, I get that. I was in your bed, you had your arm wrapped around me, and you were having sex dreams about TEMARI?!" She said. Naruto eyes widened, and he blushed. "I thought you like Hinata." Sakura said. "No. I like Temari." He said blushing. "But I heard you and Hinata having.....sex, when I went to look for her, 3 days ago." Sakura said. Naruto started laughing. "Sakura! Seriously?! We weren't having sex. We were playing video games. We were playing Grand Theft Auto, and Call Of Duty World At War." Naruto said wiping away a few tears from laughing. "Oh." Was all she said looking away.

_Flashback. 3 days ago: Naruto's Apartment_

_"Hey Hinata! That's no fair. You shot me!" Naruto whined._

_"Sorry Naruto-kun. You just kept getting in my way." Hinata smirked._

_"Hey! You know I'm coming!"_

_"Yes, but I'm coming harder! I will beat you!" Naruto yelled._

_"Oh, I bet you can't!" Hinata yelled, shooting every person, and a hooker on the way. (XDD I laughed at the hooker part. I don't even know if they have them in Grand Theft Auto. I only watched my sister play it.)_

_"I am fucking coming! Yes! I'm coming! I will beat you!" Naruto said._

_"Oh, fuck you Naruto! I will beat you." Hinata yelled leaving out the 'kun'. Naruto gasped at her language._

_"Hinata! You said the F-Word!" Naruto yelled._

_"Yeah! What the fuck of it! Oh, what now Bitch! I beat you!" Hinata said, as she shot Naruto again, and watched him die._

_"Oh! Damn Hinata! Your so good! But I'm coming harder next time! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled._

_End Flashback......_

Sakura turned red. "Oh. I'm sorry Naruto. I just thought you and Hinata, were going at it." She said. "It's ok, Sakura. I can't believe you heard me having sex dreams about Temari. Oh, well. She kissed me earlier." Naruto said. "Really?!" "Yeah." He said blushing. "AWWWWWWW!!! SO KAWAII!!!!!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later Naruto. I gotta go see Tsunade." "Ok, Sakura." Naruto knew he had to keep Sakura away from the house, because the party was there. If he didn't keep her away, Kankuro would have his ass, literally. That's why if everybody including Tsunade, and Shizune have to distract her. He was so excited for this party. He waved as she went out the door. He knew she was going to like the surprise engagement party. He smiled at the thought. His little Sakura was growing up.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short. Deal with it, Sorry. I am so busy with school, and promised this chapter to be up, by April Fools. I know it is **TOO** short. Gomen-nasai  
**

**-XxXSandSibsXxX-**


End file.
